Scream For Me (Russian Version)
by U Furimmer
Summary: Сны не предназначены для того, чтобы врываться в реальность. Но когда это происходит, единственное, что может сделать Хината - назвать имя своего спасителя и мучителя.
1. Chapter 1

**Автор:** Moonlight Memories  
**Переводчик:** Furimmer  
**Оригинальный текст:** s/4094958/1/Scream-For-Me  
**Фэндом:** Naruto  
**Персонажи:** Неджи/Хината, Хината/Наруто, Шино/Хината, Наруто/Сакура, Сакура/Саске  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Жанры:** Романтика, Ужасы  
**Предупреждения:** Насилие, ОЖП  
**Размер:** Макси, 73 страниц  
**Кол-во частей:** 21  
**Статус:** закончен

**Описание:**  
Сны не предназначены для того, чтобы врываться в реальность. Но когда это происходит, единственное, что может сделать Хината - назвать имя своего спасителя и мучителя.

**Посвящение:**  
Неджи, всё тебе.

**Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
Разрешение на первое и публикацию получено.

**Часть**

- И снова здравствуй...

Его шепот в тишине комнаты имел эффект выстрела. Её плечи непроизвольно напряглись, её глаза расширились от ужаса. Её рот был открыт в беззвучном крике. Страх, парализуя, растекался по её венам. Совершенно неестественный для неё страх.

- Кричи для меня, Хината-сама.

Её сердце екнуло.

Это смешно. - сказала она себе. Молодой человек перед ней был не Неджи-нии-сан. Это был сон, всего лишь сон. Но тем не менее, она никогда не сможет забыть свои страх. Нет, Неджи-нии-сан никогда не причинит ей боль. Никогда больше. Разве не это она видела в его глазах? Он больше не пытался причинить ей боль. На самом деле, даже наоборот. Он действительно стал её защитником, её опекуном, но он стремился избегать её.

Но это явление было слишком реалистичным.

В любом случае, рассуждала она, он никогда не пытался сделать ей больно. Нет, она бы не звала его тогда Неджи-нии-сан. Она знала, просто знала, что он не мог быть Неджи-нии-саном. Это человек, что угрожает ей, не мог быть Неджи-нии-саном.

Возможно, он был кем-то другим.

Он только угрожал ей; он никогда не делал ей больно. Она не будет бояться - пообещала она себе.

- Здравствуй, - ответила она. - Ты пришел, чтобы снова увидеть меня?  
- О, да. Почему я должен беспокоиться о том, чтобы увидеть кого-либо, Хината-чан? Ты одна, и я - твой защитник. Никто больше не побеспокоит тебя.  
- П-Пожалуйста, оставь меня. Я з-знаю, что ты не Н-Неджи-нии-сан.  
- Может быть, но кто я тогда?  
- Ты - сон. - ответила она, энергично кивая головой, словно это могло подтвердить факт.  
- О, дорогая. Я вижу, я составил неправильное мнение о тебе. Нет, я не просто сон, я - твой сон, и я должен сказать, я - твой худший кошмар. Я позабочусь об этом. Однако ты права, я не твой двоюродный брат.  
- Чунин-экзамен... ты используешь мой страх.  
- Да, совершенно верно. Я вижу, ты сообразительная девочка.

* * *

Тхд.

Тумф!

Услышав странные звуки из комнаты Хинаты, Неджи неохотно пошел на разведку. Он не вошел бы в её комнату, будь у него выбор, но вдруг что-нибудь случилось? Он увидел, что Хината упала с кровати. Боже, это было в два часа ночи!

Он осторожно уложил свою двоюродную сестру на кровать.

- Я знаю, ты не Неджи-нии-сан. - он услышал её сонное бормотание.

О чём её сон? О нём? В любом случае, он не будет подслушивать. Если кто-нибудь обнаружит это, у него будут проблемы. Тем не менее, Хината, похоже, чувствовала себя не очень уютно.

Затем она закричала.

Так что, это был не приятный сон. Но всё же он не должен её будить. Кровь, теплая и липкая полилась из раны чуть ниже её плеча... Странно, её не было раньше. У неё не могло быть раны, у неё не было раны перед... он бы заметил.

Затем её бедро тоже стало кровоточить, и вскоре последовал еще один вскрик.

Было ли с ней что-то, чего он раньше не заметил?

- Хината-сама! Проснитесь!

* * *

- Хорошо, и после этого, Хината-чан, я дам тебе кое-что... на память о себе.  
- На память? - с любопытством переспросила Хината.

Он поднял изогнутый меч, меч, который, как она могла предположить, принадлежал ему. Он мерцал в темноте комнаты. Затем он коснулся её спины. Она закричала.

- Достаточно убедительно, Хината-чан?

Она знала, ночные кошмары уходят, когда ты остаешься один на один со своими страхами. Раны болели, но она стиснула зубы и покачала головой.

- Какая жалость. Позволь мне показать твою ошибку.

Затем он безжалостно ударил её по бедру. Она снова закричала и с уверенностью поняла, что это был не просто сон.

- Что ты думаешь об этом, Хината-чан?

Она собиралась ответить, когда услышала его голос, настоящий голос Неджи-нии-сана.

- Хината-сама! Проснитесь!

- Я, кажется, исчезаю. - прошептала она, потрясенная, прежде чем открыть глаза.

* * *

Её веки трепетали, как бабочка, попавшая в ловушку, прежде чем она открыла лавандовые драгоценности, известные, как её глаза. Боль в руке и бедре не исчезла.

- Я рад видеть вас проснувшейся, Хината-сама. Что произошло?

На мгновение она подумала, что была всё еще там, в темной комнате. Когда он оказался так близко? Нет, это был Неджи-нии-сан. Её Неджи-нии-сан. В глазах Неджи она увидела готовность защищать.

- Что-то случилось? - спросила она.  
- У вас кровотечения без причины! Я... - он отвел взгляд. - Я не причинил вам вреда.

Она увидела малиновую жидкость на своих простынях. Раны на её руке и бедре чувствовались как нельзя реальнее. На этот раз она не пыталась остановить себя. Она кричала так громко, как только могла.

Всё, что мог сделать Неджи, это попытаться её успокоить.

Неловко и неохотно он обнял её.

- Всё будет хорошо.  
- Н-не будет, п-потому что он в-вернется. - она заикалась сильнее, чем когда-либо еще.

Она должна перестать об этом думать. - размышлял Неджи.

- Я знаю, он вернется.


	2. Chapter 2

Сон был прерван, и ему не оставалось иного выбора, кроме как проснуться. Он никогда не мог вновь уснуть, после того проснулся. Тело начинало свою работу.

Этот сон был интересным. Эта девушка... Мой разум, должно быть, похож на её. Как я узнал её имя? Там было много деталей. Ну, да ладно, сны по-своему интересны. После всего... Хината, не так ли? Она плод моего воображения.

Только сон...

Жаль...

Она была так прекрасна в своей крови...

Он потер глаза, отгоняя остатки сна.

* * *

- Хината-чан?

Хината непроизвольно вздрогнула. Он называл её так же. Этот человек... который не был Неджи-нии-саном. Человек, который сделал ей больно, хотя это был просто сон. Человек, которого она боялась больше всего... И вдруг она почувствовала себя совершенно уязвимой.

Нет. - сказала она себе. - Шино не мог быть им. Шино никогда бы не причинил ей боль намеренно. Он был её товарищем по команде, и она доверяла ему. Кроме того, у её страха было другое лицо.

- Ш-Шино?  
- Выглядишь взволнованной ты, случилось что-то?  
- Я... Я... - она думает о том, чтобы рассказать им. Ведь они её товарищи. Они заботятся о ней. Но она не хочет беспокоить их... Кроме того... где-то в глубине души она знала, что боится, что они посмеются над ней, если она расскажет им. Неджи знал, и этого было достаточно. Она знала, что ей не поверят. И так... возможно, было лучше не делать из себя посмешище. - Н-не... В-всё в порядке. Спасибо за беспокойство.

Он был настоящим. Он доказал ей, что он не сон и не иллюзия. Она могла рассказать им. Да, это точно... он был ночным кошмаром... её ночным кошмаром... Она была лицом к лицу с ним.

- Хината... - начал Шино, но решил держать рот на замке.

"Мы через многое прошли вместе.

Что же это такое, что ты не можешь сказать мне?"

* * *

Была уже ночь. Неохотно она закрыла глаза. Её мучило собственное воображение. Что же будет дальше?

Она решила, что не будет спать. Вместо этого она бесцельно мерила шагами комнату, надеясь, что кто-нибудь увидит её и спросит, что она делает. Она хотела, чтобы её успокоили, сказали, что всё будет хорошо.

Этого, конечно, никто не сделал.

Она очнулась от своих мыслей, когда услышала стук в дверь. Она испугалась, когда поняла, что это её рука громко стучит в дверь. Её ноги привели её к его комнате, единственному месту, где она знала, что будет в безопасности.

- Неджи-нии-сан!

Нет ответа. Возможно, он уже спал. Она повернулась, чтобы уйти, она слышала свои шаги, когда её обувь соприкасалась с деревянным полом. Однако, вскоре она услышала звук открываемого замка. Она улыбнулась и обернулась. Он проснулся!

- Хината-сама? - спросил он раздраженно. - Что-то случилось?

Хината посмотрела на него. Его одежда была помята. Он, должно быть, спал... и она разбудила его.

- И-извини, что разбудила тебя... Я-я сейчас уйду. - тихо пробормотала она.  
- Что случилось, Хината-сама? Вы ведь проделали этот путь не для того, чтобы постучать в мою дверь?

Хината задумалась на несколько секунд.

- Я просто боюсь. - сказала она, нервно перебирая пальчиками. - П-потому что прошлой ночью...

Неджи напрягся. Он был уставшим. После сегодняшней тренировки он буквально упал на свою кровать. Он совершенно забыл о том, что произошло прошлой ночью. Если бы было что-то, что он смог сделать...

- Как вы хотите, чтобы я помог вам?  
- Я только... могу я остаться с тобой на ночь?

Он смотрел куда угодно, но только не на неё, очевидно, ему было не по себе. Затем он раскрыл дверь, неохотно пропуская её внутрь. Она улыбнулась, чувствуя себя в безопасности.

Возможно, она сможет поспать. Пока она была в безопасности, её не беспокоило происходящее. Всё, что она знала, что она не хочет, чтобы ей снова было больно.

- С-спасибо.  
- Вы сказали, что я... был тем человеком, который сделал вам больно. Почему вы пришли ко мне? - недоумевал Неджи.  
- Я знаю, - пробормотала она. - Я знаю, что человеком в моём сне был не Неджи-нии-сан... он может выглядеть, как ты... но ты никогда не сделал бы мне больно... снова. - она опустила глаза.

Он не ожидал, что она просто святая - конечно, она помнила. Но самое важное, что она простила его. Теперь он знал, что это Хината. Просто Хината.

Она прикоснулась к нему.

Он устало кивнул.

- Просто идемте спать, Хината-сама.  
- Неджи-нии-сан, е-если мне снова приснится он... Е-если я закричу, пожалуйста, разбуди меня. - с мольбой в голосе просила она.  
- Я постараюсь. - он был награжден еще одной нервной улыбкой. - Я твой опекун, это моя работа - защищать тебя.

Он смотрит на девушку, лежащую на полу, и внезапно думает, что нужно уступить ей свою постель, но, когда он подходит к ней, Хината уже спит. Сон. Он был ей необходим. Не желая будить её, он вернулся в кровать.

Спите, Хината-сама. Вы заслужили это.


	3. Chapter 3

Кровь.

Она была везде. Багровый цвет во всех углах комнаты. Кусая губы, она сказала себе, что не будет кричать. Подняв окровавленные руки, она бросилась к окну, единственному источнику света.

Было холодно... и очень больно. Почему?

Мужественно превозмогая боль, она подползла к источнику света.

- Я заставлю тебя заплатить, - она прошептала с решимостью в глазах.

* * *

- Хината.

Хината замерла. Медленно повернув голову, она увидела его лицо. Страх затуманил её разум, лишая возможности двигаться. Она открыла рот, пытаясь что-то сказать, но не произнесла ни звука. Она закрыла глаза и попыталась придать голосу силы. Нет, она никогда не покажет свой страх. Она ниндзя, а не беззащитный ребенок.

- Т-ты.  
- Да. Всё еще преследуют сны, Хината-чан? - он казался высокомерным. Чем можно гордиться во сне?  
- Т-ты выглядишь как он.  
- Мы уже выяснили это. Теперь, Хината-чан... почему ты не кричишь для меня?  
- Я... Т-ты хочешь, хочешь этого. Я н-не буду.  
- Какая жалость. Я люблю, когда ты кричишь.

Он ходил по комнате. В лунном свете она могла сделать вид, что всё слишком знакомо: каштановые волосы и белые глаза. Глаза, в которых вражда, ненависть и... страдания. Глаза, так похожие на глаза Неджи-нии-сана. В них были те же самые эмоции, что и в его белых глазах. Она не могла смотреть на это.

- Почему ты не принес меч?

- Не смог.

Повисла тяжелая тишина. Она смотрит на него вновь: молодой человек, который выглядит, как её защитник.

- П-почему нет, - спросила она дрожащим голосом.

Он, задумавшись, прислонился к стене. Его глаза были пусты сейчас. Она не могла ничего увидеть в них, кроме смирения. Дрожа, она встала, чтобы сесть рядом с ним. Когда она оказалась в метре от него, он зашипел и оказался от неё еще дальше, чем был. Её глаза и рот раскрылись. Нет, это сон, напомнила она себе.

- С-скажи мне. 

- Что ты хочешь, что бы я сказал тебе?

- Е... если ты мой ночной кошмар, логика подсказывает, что ты можешь контролировать его, - её свирепый взгляд на мгновение заставил его почувствовать страх.

- Нет, Хината-чан. Не я устанавливаю здесь правила. - мягкая усмешка скривила его губы.

- К-кто?

- Я не знаю. Иногда я забываю и думаю, что ты тоже часть моего сна. Иногда я веду себя иначе, чем другие. Во всяком случае, я желаю только крови, твоей крови. Тем не менее, сегодня она не позволит мне причинить тебе вред. - он повернулся и посмотрел на неё. - Только сегодня, - прорычал он. - Не забывай этого.

- Она?

Он пожал плечами.

- Я уже сказал тебе слишком много. - улыбка кривила его губы. - Хотя... - он сделал паузу, глядя на неё. - Однажды я убью тебя.

Уверенность звучала в его словах. Да, он был полон решительности, это была его жизнь. Она снова почувствовала себя беспомощной.

Потом свет озарил комнату, и она увидела повсюду кровь. Крик сорвался с её губ, она закрыла глаза, заставляя себя верить, что это всё неправда. И тогда ей в голову пришло интересное изображение. Лунный свет из окна падал на окровавленную девушку, она была поймана в сети лунного света и отражалась в нём. Изображение ужасной боли и травм. Она не хотела смотреть, но было что-то знакомое в этих черных глазах. Когда она открыла глаза, девушка исчезла из её разума. Она осмотрела комнату.

Он исчез.

* * *

- Вас что-нибудь беспокоило прошлой ночью, Хината-сама?  
- Нет. - прошептала она.

Видя, что она всё ещё сидит на полу, Неджи решил помочь ей. Она явно была не в состоянии мыслить рационально. Медленно, словно боясь напугать её, он протянул к ней руку. Но его усилия были потрачены впустую, она, содрогнувшись, отпрянула. Её глаза были полны слез.

- Хината-сама? - спросил он озадаченно. Разве она не сказала, что ночной кошмар не беспокоил её?  
- Мне ж-жаль... Н-Неджи-нии-сан... м-мне ж-жаль... - она взяла его за руку. - Он сказал, что убьет меня.  
- Я никогда не позволю случиться этому. - ответил он. - Это мой долг - защищать вас.  
- Я знаю... - прошептала она. - Он б-был похож на т-тебя.

Пораженный, он хотел отпустить её руку, но она крепко держала его. Она встретилась с ним взглядом, но вновь опустила глаза.

- Неджи-нии-сан. - мягко сказала она.  
- Да.  
- Он б-был таким разбитым... к-как т-ты в прошлом. В его г-глазах отражалась н-ненависть. П-пожалуйста, н-не становись т-таким снова, - она не замечала, что плачет, но он видел это.

Медленно он обнял её, словно новорожденного ребенка. Её рыдания прекратились, и он был горд, что смог утешить её.

- Я обещаю.

Она сильнее прижалась к нему, боясь, что он может исчезнуть.

- С-скажи это.

Неджи понял, что она имела в виду и повторил:

- Я обещаю, что я никогда не позволю себе опуститься до такого уровня отчаяния... и я никогда не позволю, чтобы это случилось с вами.

Он смотрел на её улыбку. Да, он чувствовал себя намного лучше, когда она улыбалась, и это было явной ложью, что он не волновался за неё. Тем не менее, видя её улыбку, он задавался вопросом, была ли она настоящей.

* * *

- Еще довольно рано... вы можете... 

- Нет. Спасибо, Неджи-нии-сан, но это несправедливо – возлагать всё на тебя, - сказала она твердо.

- Если вы вновь будете напуганы... приходите сюда... Я...защищу вас. 

- Спасибо.

Когда она уходила, она вновь услышала его голос.

- Хината-сама? 

- Что?

- Слух о члене вашей команды из клана Абураме.

- О Шино?

- Говорят, что он влюблен в вас, - продолжал Неджи за закрытой дверью. Почему я говорю ей об этом? - спрашивал он себя мысленно. Хотя он знал причину. Хинате необходимо что-то, что могло отвлечь её от ночных кошмаров.

По ту сторону двери Хината покраснела и ответила, пытаясь не заикаться.

- Неджи-нии-сам. Я не люблю его так её сильно, как люблю Наруто. Он мой товарищ по команде, и я забочусь о нём. Хотя... Я не люблю его даже так, как люблю тебя... тебе я доверяю.

И она ушла.


	4. Chapter 4

Шино... Возможно ли это? Я... я действительно нравлюсь ему?

Размышляла Хината, направляясь к тренировочному полю, где должна была встретиться со своей командой. Она кривила рот. Она никогда бы не причинила боль Шино или Кибе, они были её лучшими друзьями. Она скорее умрет. Источники Неджи-нии-сана ошиблись, сказала она себе. Вот так. Отогнав эти мысли, она поспешила туда, где её ждали друзья.

* * *

- Хината-чан!

- Извини, Киба-кун, я опоздала. 

- Всё в порядке, у тебя наверняка есть на это причина.

Хината улыбнулась. Они были такими понимающими. Осмотревшись, она заметила, что Шино отсутствует.

- Г-где Шино-кун?

- Не знаю. Он сказал, что опоздает. Давай подождем. 

- Х-хорошо.

Возникшая тишина была комфортна для них. Они доверяли друг другу и наслаждались обществом друг друга. Тем не менее, стало очевидно, что Киба не может долго ждать. Он нервно заерзал.

- Киба-кун?

- Хината-чан... ты знаешь, что... я имею ввиду... Хорошо... Хината-чан, ты умеешь хранить секреты? 

- Я-я попробую. 

- Этого достаточно. Видишь ли, Хината-чан, Шино, кажется... Как бы это сказать? 

- Х-хорошо, если ты не можешь сказать мне... 

- Хината-чан! Я бы никогда! Просто... Шино сказал мне, что он любит кого-то.

Внезапно очнувшись, она выпрямилась и посмотрела на него большими глазами, умоляя продолжать. Он вздохнул, не зная, что если он нарушит обещание, данное Шино. Но, может быть, двое его товарищей найдут счастье друг в друге. Возможно... возможно, они смогут быть счастливы там, где не смог он. Он должен сказать ей. Шино никогда не сделает этого и упустит прекрасную возможность.

Глубоко вздохнув, он сказал:

- Я подозреваю, что этот человек - ты.

Хината смотрела в сторону, предпочитая смотреть на траву, говоря себе, что если не обращать внимания, румянец на щеках скоро исчезнет. На траве блестела роса.

- К-Киба-кун. - сказала она, наконец, она смогла отвести взгляд от земли. - Я надеюсь, ч-что это не т-так...

- Что? 

- Я з-забочусь о Шино, н-но...

- Да, мы всё знаем, что ты любишь Узумаки, но он не отвечает тебе взаимностью. 

- Даже так... Даже так я не могу перестать любить его...

Она задалась вопросом - почему она не покраснела? Разве она не всегда краснела, когда говорила о Наруто? Возможно, она наконец осознала свои чувства и поняла, что любовь не в том, чтобы быть застенчивой. Да, это так.

- И-и ты, Киба-кун?

- Я? - спросил он, наклонив голову. - А что я? - спросил он, уже зная ответ. 

- К-кто та девушка, которую любит Киба-кун?

Киба покачал головой.

- Та, которая никогда не ответит на мои чувства. Та, у которой уже слишком много любви, - ответил он мягко. - О, смотри! - закричал Киба во весь голос. - Шино вернулся!

Это было так, словно они никогда не говорили об этом.

- Шино-кун.

- Извините, я опоздал, Хината-чан, Киба. - пробормотал Шино, краснея. 

- Всё в порядке. Идем тренироваться!

Пока они шли, Киба улыбался.

* * *

Их тренировка закончилась, и Хината пошла домой. По дороге она встретила Кибу. Его дом был довольно далеко от её, поэтому она знала, что это не совпадение. Он хотел сказать ей что-то, и это беспокоило его.

- Хината-чан.

- Ч-что? 

- Я только подумал. 

- О? 

- Этим утром... Я спрошу. Неджи не обижает тебя? 

- Н-нет, он по-настоящему добр ко мне. Он заботится обо мне. 

- Правда? 

- Д-да, он мой нии-сан, - ответила она. 

Хинату не так сильно беспокоил её сон, как вчера, но она чувствовала, что ей необходимо чужое мнение. Да, она должна поговорить с Куренай-сенсей. Она сделает это.

- Куренай-сенсей.

- Что, Хината? 

- П-последнее время, когда я сплю, мне снится один человек. 

- Кто?

- Он в-выглядит как Неджи-нии-сан, но это н-не он. И однажды... однажды он пытался ранить меня и, когда я проснулась, у меня были раны. Это было словно он ранил меня в реальности, он этого не могло быть, потому что Неджи был там в это время.

- Это может быть гендзюцу, ты пробовала развеять его?

- Да, и Неджи-нии-сан пытался сделать это.

- Ты не думаешь, что это может быть твой брат?

- Я уверена, что это не он... Я знаю, это говорит моё сердце. - ответила Хината. Но тем не менее, она не могла ничего сделать, и зерно сомнения прорастало в её сердце. В конце концов, не было другого объяснения, и она не верила, что сон мог сделать так много в реальности. Было действительно проще поверить в это. - Я з-знаю...это не мог быть он.

- Всё возможно. Обращай внимание на всё необычное, Хината. Держи меня в курсе.

* * *

Хината решила запереть дверь этой ночью. Она не могла подозревать его... не могла. Он был единственным человеком, которому она могла доверять, и она не хотела этого. Она не могла позволить себе подозревать его. Она должна быть за пределами досягаемости. И сделать это так, что не побеспокоить отца. Да, сегодня ночью она спрячется в доме Кибы. Она была очень близка с его сестрой, и девушка всегда рада её видеть. Кроме того... если она будет одна, она может умереть.

Да, это именно то, что она сделает, сказала она себе и изменила направление, оставив наблюдать за ней пару жемчужно-белых глаз. Он не последовал за ней, она, должно быть, скоро вернется. Он и так уже  
слишком часто вторгается в её частную жизнь.


	5. Chapter 5

Хината комфортно устроилась в комнате Ханы. Она ворочалась с непривычки на чужой кровати. Через несколько минут ворочания она сняла с кровати простыню и постелила её на пол. Так было намного удобнее. Сон как темный шоколад затягивал её, и вскоре она уснула.

* * *

Бежать.

Споткнулась.

Она заставила себя подняться и продолжить бег. Пот катился по её лицу и пропитывал одежду. Это было насилием в её глазах, она выглядела жертвой перед лицом хищника, и у них не было шансов на сражение.

- Хината-чан... ты можешь убегать, но ты не сможешь скрыться. - дразнящий голос.

Она закрыла глаза, отгоняя ненужные мысли. Шаги за её спиной становились всё яснее и яснее, показывая, как близко он к ней. Она пахла собственным страхом в сочетании с запахами пота и крови. Адреналин несся по её венам, пронося дополнительный всплеск скорости. Она была полна решимости обогнать его.

- Хината, Хината... Я контролирую это место, не она. Ты ведь знаешь.

Хината проигнорировала его. Вместо этого она сконцентрировалась на беге.

- Почему ты не остановишься? Да, остановись для меня. Поговори со мной, Хината-чан. Или ты боишься? Разве ты не говорила, что хочешь остановиться? - насмехался он. Так и было. Он слишком близко.

И хотя у неё не было никакого оружия, она метко бросила в него палку. Удар. Это было больно. Она вздрогнула, когда увидела, как удивление и страх исказили его черты. Затем палка прошла сквозь него.

- Весьма удобно, как думаешь? - спросил он, и началась настоящая погоня. Как по мановению волшебной палочки его скорость возросла вдвое. Её дыхание сбилось и руки кровоточили. Затем она снова споткнулась.

- Я загнал тебя в угол,- сказал он, улыбаясь. Его дыхание тоже сбилось от бега. Он поднял меч. - Кричи для меня, Хината-чан, - пробормотал он, злобно глядя на неё. Она посмотрела на него.

И только один вскрик, до того, как малиновая дымка достигла его.

- Мама.

Без голоса, последнее слово, которое она слышала во сне. Хината даже не могла сказать, был ли он на самом деле или это только её воображение. Не было голоса. Он просто был, словно сформировавшись в её разуме. Может быть, она погрузилась в другой сон? Всё же Хана будила её, и она позволила себе проснуться.

* * *

- Хината-чан! У тебя кровь на лбу! Хината-чан!

Она открыла глаза.

- Я-я в порядке, - успокоила она Хану. - Я поранилась утром на тренировке. И, должно быть, оно снова началось, когда я ударилась головой об пол, - пояснила она.

- Я вижу, - ответила Хана. Было очевидно, что она не верит Хинате, но не хочет развивать эту тему, раз Хината не желает делиться. - Почему ты лежишь на полу? Кровать неудобная?

- Нет, я просто чувствую себя комфортнее на полу из-за моей последней миссии. 

- Ох, - в этот раз Хана казалась задумчивой. - Ты должна была сказать мне. 

- И-извини. Мне нужно идти домой.

- Да, конечно.

Она без сна лежала на своей постели. Было только пять утра, и через два часа ей нужно было идти на тренировочный полигон. Она решила не спать. Она прокручивала в голове произошедшие события и решила, что хочет рассказать об этом Неджи-нии-сану. Она сделает это, но она может подождать до завтра. 

Тук.

Тук.

Тук.

Стук нарастал, и она напряглась. Что, если это её отец, разозленный её поздним возвращением. Было негласное правило, что всё члены клана Хьюга должны возвращаться до полуночи, если они не на миссии. Ей хотелось сказать, что она не одна. Да, она не знала. Сделав сонное выражение лица, она открыла дверь.

Удивление отразилось на её лице, когда за дверью она увидела Неджи.

- Неджи-нии-сан?

- Я... Я беспокоился о вас, Хината-сама. Теперь, когда вы вернулись, я могу отдохнуть.

Ей внезапно захотелось увидеть его настоящее беспокойство.

- Я... я была у Ханы.

- У Ханы Инузука? - его недоверие клану было написано на лице. Она вдруг подумала о том, как стало известно, что Шино и Киба станут её командой. Она хотела быть в паре с Наруто, но это было прекрасно, и она знала, что сможет жить с этим. Неджи выглядел раздраженным, и было очевидно, что ему не нравится ни один из её товарищей. Хотя он не озвучил своего недовольства.

- Да, - ответила она. - Когда я была там, я снова видела этот сон.

Всё это время он держал голову почтительно. Теперь его голова дернулась и он смотрел на неё странным нечитаемым взглядом. Обеспокоенно разглядывая её, он заметил рану на лбу.

- Вы должны показаться ниндзя-медику, - сказал он. Говоря это, он водил руками над её лбом. Ей потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что он перевязывает её лоб. Она улыбнулась.

Когда он закончил, они сели на каменный пол, и она подробно рассказала свои сон. Она не упомянула последнее слово, поскольку оно казалось слишком сюрреалистическим, почти, как если бы она погрузилась в другой сон, и она убедила себя в этом.

- Почему вы пошли в дом Ханы?

- Я просто... Я не хочу подозревать тебя, Неджи-нии-сан.

Он вспомнил тот момент, когда она сказала, что была в доме Инузука. Любопытное чувство извращенного счастья, знания, что он не один. Молчаливое обещание наказать того, кто делал это с ней. Он бодрствовал, заперевшись в комнате, активировав бьякуган, чтобы увидеть, когда она вернется домой. Он тратил много чакры в течении длительного времени, но он чувствовал, что это того стоило. Он не мог сделать этого с ней. Он думал, что невольно мог причинить боль своей двоюродной сестре, но теперь он знал, что это было не так.

- Спасибо.

- За что?

Он пожал плечами и она знала, что не получит ответ. Возможно, это было не так важно.


	6. Chapter 6

Хината улыбнулась сияющим лучам солнца. Сегодня, наконец, у неё не было тренировок. Хотя она не имела ничего против тренировок, но сегодня у неё были дела поважнее. Сегодня она проведет день с объектом своей привязанности. Солнце сияло так этим, напоминая ей о собственном имени.

Она надеялась, что он еще не занят.

- Хината-сама? Куда вы собрались?

Улыбнувшись на его знакомый голос, она ответила:  
- Я-я собираюсь сказать Н-Наруто-куну. Как думаешь, он согласится, нии-сан?  
- Конечно. Кто бы отказался?

Покраснев, она вышла за дверь. Нет, её Неджи-нии-сан, вероятно, не понимает, что он сейчас сказал. В конце концов, единственная девушка, которую он любил, была его сокомандница Тентен. Но он сказал? Однако, получать комплименты было приятно. Она очень надеялась, то Наруто готов пойти с ней. Она всё оплатит, она совсем не против. В конечном итоге, её семья была богатой. Хотя он и отверг её, но всегда будет её идеалом и хорошим другом. Наруто помог ей стать тем, кем она хотела быть, и она всегда будет благодарна ему.

Тем не менее, она была вынуждена признать, что если бы он сказал, что любит её, это сделало бы её счастливой.

* * *

Хината подумала, что он всегда будет для неё светом во тьме. Заметив знакомые светлые волосы, она беззвучно подошла к нему. Да, они всегда будут друзьями. Что бы ни случилось.

- Н-Наруто-кун! - застенчиво позвала она.

Наруто обернулся.

- Привет, Хината-чан! Как ты? - спросил он громким веселым голосом. Она обожала этот голос.

- Х-хорошо... Т-ты пойдешь в раменную со м-мной? - спросила она, глядя на землю, но решив, что ей лучше видеть его лицо, она посмотрела на него и увидела улыбку. Хината заметила, что её румянец не такой сильный, как обычно. Она, должно быть, приняла свои чувства по-настоящему. 

- Конечно!

Хината улыбнулась ещё ярче и добавила:

- Я плачу.  
- Ты не должна этого делать, Хината-чан, - хмурясь, ответил Наруто. 

- Я так х-хочу... Мне нравится п-проводить время с т-тобой... 

- Тогда решено!

Кивнув, она наклонила голову, и они отправились в раменную. Она была вне себя от радости, что идёт рядом с ним. Пока они шли, она пыталась заглушить чувство вины в сердце. Не было ничего, из-за чего она могла чувствовать вину. Она хотела этого. Её отец не должен контролировать её жизнь. И всё же... была ли она достаточно хороша для него?

Она отогнала эти мысли. Неджи-нии-сан никогда не лгал ей, поэтому она могла быть уверена, что достойна Наруто.

Что касается Шино, она не была уверена, что он для неё, так что... она не должна это чувствовать, не так ли? Не должна ощущать вину. В конце концов, у ниндзя только одна жизнь, которую он может потерять в любой момент. Она должна ценить своё счастье, бороться за него. У неё только один шанс стать счастливой.

Наруто был одним из двух людей, без которых она не смогла бы жить.

* * *

Она восхищалась его профилем, тем, как он радостно ел свой рамен. Когда суп попал ему на лицо, она рассмеялась. Она же ела совсем мало. Бесспорно, хороший вкус, но Наруто полностью захватил её внимание. Она опустила голову, чтобы съесть немного рамена.

- Могу я получить ещё порцию, Хината-чан?

- Я еще не закончила свою. Я-я могу поделиться... 

- Да! Спасибо! - ответил он, Хината вновь подумала о его голосе. Раньше в нём была боль, но теперь, когда у него появились друзья, он был счастлив. 

- Однажды... 

- Однажды? 

- Однажды ты станешь, Хокаге. Я верю в тебя, - закончила Хината.

Наруто кивнул, небольшой румянец появился на его щеках.

- Аригато, Хината-чан.

Как глупо. Она всегда верила в него. А он понял только сейчас? Она улыбнулась. Она сделала правильный выбор тогда. Она размышляла, должна ли она нарушить повисшую тишину. Но это была уютная тишина. Затем он заговорил с ней, и слова полились из неё.

Это было правдой. Противоположности притягиваются. Она была тихой, ничем не примечательной, и влюбилась в кого-то такого подвижного и веселого.

* * *

- Т-ты нравишься мне, Наруто-кун, - она ждала его ответа, затаив дыхание. 

- Ты тоже нравишься мне, - радостно ответил он, по-прежнему не обращая внимания на её чувства. 

- Нет... это не одно и тоже, - прошептала она и развернулась, чтобы уйти домой. Наруто схватил её за руку. Она опустила глаза, выложив этим все карты на стол. 

- Скажи мне! Почему это не одно и тоже? - спросил он.

Она прижалась губами к его губам, наслаждаясь его вкусом и отмечая его удивление и то, как кровь прилила к его лицу. Она отстранилась, но он крепче прижал её к себе.

- Это одно и тоже, не так ли, Хината? - он был взбудоражен, но улыбка никогда не уходила с его губ. 

- Да, - ответила она, покраснев, когда он взял её за руку.

* * *

- Неджи-нии-сан... я вернулась, - сказала она, обнимая его. 

- Хорошо, - ответил Неджи, пытаясь вырваться из кольца её рук, но всё же оставил всё, как есть. Она была такой теплой.

- Ты был прав, нии-сан, - продолжила она, не отпуская его, - он принял меня. Я достаточна хороша для него.

- Конечно же, это так, Хината-сама, - ответил он, не сообщая о том, что следил за ней. Не говорит о том, как неприятно ему было видеть их. Возможно, это было потому, что она была самой близкой ему, была его сестрой. Но что должны чувствовать братья, когда сестры обнимают их? Такое тепло, такую реальность?

Почему он был так зол, когда они целовались? Он знает ответ. Ревность. Она была его сестрой, и он хотел, чтобы её доверия всецело принадлежало ему. Но так не может быть. Всё сестры рано или поздно выходят замуж. - Будьте осторожны, Хината-сама, ничто не вечно. - зло ответил он ей.

- Я з-знаю. Могу я-я остаться с тобой на н-ночь.

Она не заметила, понял он.

Странно было не чувствовать её тело так близко, это было... неестественно.

- Просто помните, - напомнил он ей.

- Конечно.

Можешь назвать меня дурой, нии-сан...  
Но я хочу, чтобы этот день никогда не кончался...


	7. Chapter 7

Дни проходили монотонно.

Дни проходили монотонно. Она завтракала дома. Затем шла на утреннюю тренировку со своей командной, обедала с Наруто, и продолжала тренироваться после обеда. Когда наступал вечер, она спешила домой на ужин, после которого тренировалась сама по себе, прежде чем отправиться спать в комнату Неджи. Он будил её, когда она кричала, и Хината всегда старалась закричать до того, как меч коснется её.

Или, по крайней мере, ей так казалось.

Тем не менее, Хината не могла избавиться от ощущения, что за ней следят. Всякий раз, когда она чувствовала это, она осматривала всё вокруг при помощи бьякугана, но не находила ничего из ряда вон выходящего.

* * *

- Хината, останься ненадолго, - сказала, улыбаясь, Куренай. - Я хочу поговорить с тобой, - сообщила она девушке.

Хината кивнула.

Когда Шино и Киба ушли, Хината почувствовала странное одиночество.

- Ты что-нибудь выяснила о своём сне?

Хината кивнула.

- Я у-уверена, что э-это не Неджи-нии-сан. Я х-ходила в дом Ханы, чтобы у-убедиться.

- В дом Кибы?

Хината кивнула.

Киба и Хината... Куренай казалось, что она увидит процветающий роман между этими двумя членами её команды. Хотя она решила молчать до поры до всеми, зная, что Хината сейчас с Наруто. Она верила, что Хината скоро признает свою ошибку в встречах с Наруто. Сейчас было глупо вмешиваться.

- Хорошо. Почему бы тебе не остаться сегодня у меня. Я скажу твоему отцу.  
- С-спасибо.

Куренай улыбнулась.

- Без проблем. Теперь давай сменим тему. Я слышала, что ты близка с одним человеком последнее время... на самом деле, мне сказали, что уже неделю, - сказала она покрасневшей девушке. 

- Д-да. 

- Ты счастлива с Наруто? - спросила Куренай.

- Да, - ответила Хината после легкой заминки. Куренай решила не расспрашивать её, хотя девушка что-то скрывала.

- Что тебе нравится в нём, а что нет?

Хината задумалась, почему её сенсей задает так много вопросов. Хотя она и была озадачена, она решила ответить: 

- М-мне нравится всё в нём... Наруто-кун единственный человек, п-поверивший в меня. Н-нет ничего, ч-что не нравится мне. 

- Ты любишь его?

- Я в-верю... д-да. Он д-действительно мне нравится.

Даже сейчас, когда она говорила, в её мыслях был образ её двоюродного брата, и она знала, что нет такого человека, которому она доверяла бы больше, чем Неджи-нии-сану, даже Наруто. Тем не менее, она решила рассказать ему о своих снах. Это было справедливо, дать ему шанс на её доверие. В конце концов, это означало, что она начала доверять ему, не так ли? 

- Хорошо, - Куренай отметила, что Хината не сказала, что любит его. - А что с Неджи? 

- Неджи-нии-сан... - Хината задумалась на секунду. - Е-ему я доверяю больше всех... Куренай-сенсей, поверьте мне, о-он не сделает мне больно с-снова, - продолжила Хината, доверие звучало в её голосе. 

- Твои сокомандники?

- К-Киба-кун хороший... он как брат... он много г-говорит со мной... он действительно мне н-нравится. Что касается Ш-Шино-куна, он очень тихий, н-но знаю, что он з-заботится о нас... поэтому я тоже з-забочусь о нём.

Куренай кивнула, складывая картинку в голове. Она сказала, что ей нравятся оба: Киба и Наруто. Таким образом у Кибы был шанс.

- Идем, - сказала Куренай.

- Я д-должна сказать Н-Неджи-нии-сану, где я, и-иначе он будет волноваться, - сказала обеспокоенно Хината. 

- Какой в этом смысл? Он следил за тобой последние три дня. Он уже знает. 

- О-он что?

- Всё в порядке, Хината, - она приняла удивление на лице Хинаты за страх. - Я поговорила с ним. Он просто хочет защитить тебя.

Хината улыбнулась.

- Я з-знаю... Я хотела бы, чтобы он мог просто ходить со мной.

* * *

- У вас уютно, - сказала Хината, улыбаясь Куренай.

- Да? Рада, что тебе нравится, - рассеянно ответила Куренай, приготавливая спальный мешок для Хинаты. 

- Разбудите меня... когда я закричу.

- Хорошо, - ответила Куренай, она не стала говорить Хинате, что не собирается спать, чтобы развеять иллюзию.

Хината улыбнулась.

- Спасибо.

* * *

Хината обнаружила, что находится в очень знакомой комнате. Когда она посмотрела в его глаза, она увидела, что он хмурится.

- Я не просто иллюзия, ты ведь знаешь. Почему вы пытаетесь развеять меня? Я останусь здесь, потому что являюсь частью твоего сознания. 

- Лжец. 

- Почему же? Я не могу лгать. Хината наклонила голову. 

- Ты всегда лжешь, - сообщила она ему. 

- Возможно. Я ненавижу, когда ты не боишься меня.

- Я н-не боюсь тебя. Я боюсь только твоего м-меча, потому что... все мои желания, наконец, и-исполнились, и я н-не хочу умирать. Х-хотя... я не х-хочу чтобы обвинили Неджи-нии-сана, но сегодня я не в его комнате.

- Да? Хината, ты правда веришь в это? Нет, её капризы были исполнены, но ни одно из желаний, - мягкий женский голос.

- Ч-что ты имеешь в виду? - оглядываясь, спросила Хината. Никого нет. 

- Мама... она такая глупая. Она не понимает? Я понимаю то, что она нет... она никогда не получит то, что действительно хочет. Вот, что я имею в виду. Этот голос... казался таким знакомым.

И тогда Хината поняла, что это был её голос. Её голос замер в горле. Что это? Эти... звуки... её голос - не её голос. Такой усталый и невинный голос. Ненавидящий и наивный. Этот голос такой молодой и старый... вечный.

- Хн, даже так. Я должен убить её, - прокомментировал молодой человек, который быль не Неджи-нии-сан.

- Нет... он не понимает, что говорит. Он никогда не сможет убить её. Причинить боль - да, но не убить.

Белые глаза вспыхнули досадой, когда он поднял меч. Она закричала, но меч уже коснулся её.

* * *

Она, наконец, очнулась и открыла глаза.

- Так вот, как действует твой сон.

Хината увидела, что её сенсей стоит, склонившись над ней.

- После этого, я не верю, что это гендзюцу. Гендзюцу не оставляет там, и я уверена, что никто не нападал на тебя. Кроме того... казалось, что свою энергию пополняется. Если только... - Куренай замолчала, не зная, должна ли она делиться с Хинатой. 

- Если только?

- Если только это было не одно гендзюцу... но я совершенно уверена, что у меня нет ничего, что могло оставить такой порез... но есть вероятность, что мы обе были под действием гендзюцу, и это я ранила тебя. Завтра я запру тебя в отдельной комнате и буду охранять. Я попрошу Какаши, Асуму и кого-нибудь еще позаботиться о ключе. Мы увидим, если это действительно двойное гендзюцу. 

- Да. Спасибо. 

- Теперь, я обработаю твои раны, - сказала Куренай, указывая на ноги Хинаты. - Ты должна сообщить отцу.

- Зачем? Ему всё равно... – глаза Хинаты наполнились слезами. - Я... пойду домой.

- Зачем? Уже шесть часов... через час тебе уже нужно быть на тренировочном полигоне.

- Всё равно... я пойду...

В конце концов, там человек, который беспокоится обо мне.


	8. Chapter 8

Хината задавалась вопросом, что с ней происходит. Всё меры предосторожности были соблюденны. Куренай-сенсей сказала, что это, возможно, не гендзюцу. А если это и оно, то высокого уровня. Тем не менее, она снова была таинственным образом ранена во сне. Она вздохнула. Она так устала.

Куренай посоветовала обратиться к Хокаге. Она вздохнула. Шино и Киба предложили пойти с ней.

Она так устала, что в голове пульсировала тупая боль.

Сегодня она поздно возвращалась домой.

Она осторожно вошла в комнату. Она легла на пол и почувствовала, что энергия покидает её. Она уступила требованиям истощенного организма и провалилась в сон.

* * *

Как ни странно, она была в темноте. Не было ничего, кроме темноты. Не было ни малейшего пятна света... Она попыталась прикоснуться к чему-нибудь вокруг неё, но поняла, что не может сделать этого. Она плыла по воздуху. Что происходит? В ней поднималась паника, и она бурно содрогнулась. Всё было таким... таким недосягаемым.

Почему она так взволнованна? Она получает то, что ей нужно. Почему? Почему, когда он её не беспокоит?

Наконец её пальцы нащупали мягкий материал. Она знала, что это рубашка, знакомая рубашка.

Она почувствовала дрожь во всем теле. Она вцепилась в материал.

- А по мне она тоже скучает? - с сомнением спросил голос. Он звучал мягко и тихо и был знаком.

- Ты ушла на долгое время... - она почувствовала ответ в том её тоне. Не заикаясь. Это было почти так, словно она говорила сама себе. Она не понимала слов, но её губы двигались сами по себе, она узнала голос мгновенно, хотя она не делала этого.

- Да, у меня... Это ведь была вина не Юзуки тогда? - спросил голос, прежде чем исчезнуть.

Хината почувствовала, что к ней возвращается сознание.

* * *

Она попыталась открыть глаза, но ей это не удалось. Что-то было на её лице. Она подняла руку, чтобы стереть мешающую субстанцию.

Внезапно она поняла, что что-то было у неё в руке. Она отпустила это. Оно упало со звоном.

Это было металлическим?

Возможно, она всё еще была в ловушке сна.

- Н-Неджи-нии-сан... - прошептала она про себя, испугавшись. Она хотела быть защищенной. Она стерла субстанция. Она была мокрой и липкой. Тревога разрушала её, и она терла её еще сильнее, чем раньше.

Она могла чувствовать, что жидкость всё еще капает на неё. Она открыла глаза.

Это было почти так же, как если бы она всё еще спала. Кровь... так много крови... её колени подогнулись, и ноги отказывались двигаться. Здесь был свет. Возможно, это всё еще сон. Она огляделась вокруг.

Она едва не закричала снова. Её защитник... он был в крови. Она покрылась потом. Когда она подошла к нему, она увидела тревогу на его лице. Этого не могло быть! Её Неджи-нии-сан никогда не боялся! Что произошло?

Вспомнив про звук упавшего металла, она посмотрела вниз и увидела окровавленную катану.

Она села рядом с ним. Он отшатнулся, когда она коснулась его руки.

- Н-Неджи-нии-сан... Это я с-сделал с тобой?

Это невозможно, кричал её разум. Она не могла побить его, не тогда, когда она была в бессознательном состоянии. Она даже поцарапать не смогла его на чунин-экзамене, и в то время, она была в полном сознании! Она даже не знает, как правильно использовать меч. К тому же, она не чувствовала напряжения. Если бы она подняла меч, то она безусловно чувствовала бы что-то! Может быть... Может быть... Может быть, кто-то вложил ей его в руки? Может быть, этот человек из её сна сбежал, может быть...

Хината знала, что это было смешно, но она не могла...

Она вздохнула.

- Мне не нужно больше защищать вас, Хината-сама... 

- Что э-это значит?

- Какая польза от защитника, если его побила та, которую он должен защищать?

Эти слова эхом звучали у неё в голове. Это правда сделала она?

- Я н-не хотела... Прости! - пробормотала она, пытаясь сдержать слезы. Она должна доставить его к ниндзя-медикам... немедленно! Будучи ниндзя, она видела много ран... но даже так... было слишком много крови.

Она меняла меч и спрятала его мне кровать. Она проанализирует это позже. Затем она схватила его за руку. К счастью, он не вздрогнул и не отвел взгляд.

- Сначала я думал, что смогу быть мягче... но... Снова сон, не так ли?

Она кивнула.

- Я н-найду Хокаге... я не п-позволю случиться этому снова. Прости! - она извинялась, но это звучало, как мольба. Она попыталась поднять его. Когда она поняла, что ему сложно двигаться, она обняла его за талию, поддерживая его.

- Я знаю, что это не ваша вина, Хината-сама, - ответил он устало.

- Вы знаете? - спросила она почти про себя. - Нож... он указывал на мне сердце, но вы не вонзили его в меня. Вы просили меня кричать.

Она замерла.

- Я-я?

- Вы не заикались, - он продолжил. - И я знаю, это были не вы.

Слезы текли из её глаз. Ниндзя не должны плакать, но...

Он увеличила скорость, чтобы поскорее попасть к ниндзя-медикам.

- Что довело его до такого состояния? - спросила шокированная Шизуне. - Я должна позвать Хокаге! Она переложила его на носилки.

Шино и Киба были на её стороне, в их глазах были вопросы, тем не менее никто не раскрыл рта. Сейчас они терпеливо ждали у дверей. Хотя они не имели ни малейшего понятия о происходящем, они знали, что Хината встретится с Хокаге из-за чего-то ужасного, они были здесь с пяти часов, намереваясь вместе позавтракать, прежде чем проводить её к кабинету Хокаге.  
Было уже шесть часов, и Хината была благодарна, что они были здесь, чтобы помочь Неджи, даже если они зададут тревожные вопросы, когда увидят его.

- В-вам любопытно, р-ребята?

Тишина в ответ.

- Ты можешь не говорить, если не хочешь, - сказал ей Киба. - Мы твои товарищи. Мы здесь для тебя. Неважно, почему. 

- А-аригато, Киба-кун, - прошептала она, опустив глаза. - Для начала мы должна найти сенсея Н-Неджи-нии-сана. 

- Гая? - с презрением в голосе спросил Шино. 

- Хай.

- Я согласен с Хинатой... ты собираешься сообщить Куренай-сенсей? 

- Не сейчас! Новости вскоре разойдутся.

- Я с-сомневаюсь, что она беспокоится о нас...

- Хината, права. Я сообщу ей об общем местонахождении. Тебе лучше подбодрить её, Шино, - угрожающе произнес Киба.

Когда Хокаге ворвалась в комнату, Шино нарушил тишину:

- Хината, ты... ты хочешь поговорить о произошедшем?

Произошедшее пронеслось в памяти. Она нерешительно рассказала Шино о случившемся. Тем не менее, она была осторожна, оставляя в стороне её взаимоотношения с Неджи, за исключением того, что были жизненно важными. Она просто знала, что он может истолковать это неправильно. Закончив историю, она приготовилась встретиться с ним взглядом. Она была уверена, что они будут полны отвращения и презрения. Как она могла причинить вред тому, кто защищал её? Она уже не сдерживала слез. Посмотрев на него глазами, полными слез, она увидела сочувствие и сожаление. Поддавшись импульсу, он обнял её.

- Почему ты не сказала нам? Я так волновался...

- Это моя вина... - прошептала она, лелея чувство защищенности.

- Хината-чан, это никогда не было твоей виной. Во всяком случае, это моя вина. Почему не надавил я на тебя, чтобы узнать, что тебя беспокоит? Я не могу помочь... чувствую такую беспомощность я. Хината-чан, это никогда не было твоей виной. Во всяком случае, это моя вина. Почему не надавил я на тебя, чтобы узнать, что тебя беспокоит? Я не могу помочь... чувствую такую беспомощность я...

- Шино-кун... А-аригато...

- Помогу тебе я, я обещаю.  
- Ты не должен беспокоиться обо мне! Неджи-нии-сан... - она, шокированная, смотрела на него.

- Хината-чан...

- Называй меня Хината... потому что о-он зовет м-меня Хината- чан... 

- Хината, - продолжил он, словно утверждая её имя для себя. - Ты катану упомянула, не так ли? 

- Меч, я почти убила его им... 

- После встречи с Хокаге... его мне покажи... со мною не сражаясь... 

- Ш-Шино-кун... - умоляла она.

Он должен был выяснить, как она смогла ранить Неджи, даже не зная, как использовать меч. Это невозможно. Он не думал так.

- Осторожна будь.

Сейчас ты самое важное, Хината.


	9. Chapter 9

- Неджи! – позвал Ли.

- Мой юный ученик! Как это произошло? - драматически воскликнул Гай. 

- Раны Неджи выглядят действительно плохо, - тихо отметила Тентен. 

- Это не для юности, лежать здесь, Неджи! - кричал Ли.

Не смотря на их обычные разговоры о юности, Тентен знала, что они оба очень расстроены. В конце концов, она долгое время была в их команде. Это была единственная причина, по которой Гай позволил им остаться с Неджи на некоторое время. Её Гай-сенсей и Ли были смущенны и недоумевали, что делать. В конце концов, Неджи был их товарищем и другом, никто никогда не смог бы заменить его.

- Я в порядке, - раздраженно пробормотал Неджи.

Всё тот же старый Неджи. Я не могу поверить, что я фактически призналась человеку, похожему на кубик льда!

Улыбка появилась на её лице. Эти мысли не были злонамеренными. Скорее всего, Тентен была удивлена этими воспоминаниями. Да, она восхищалась и уважала его, но не любила, это было просто детское увлечение.

- Как это произошло, Неджи, - спросила Тентен. Не часто кто-то мог побить джонина до такого состояния.

Как обычно, Неджи отказался говорить. Тентен посмотрела на Ли. Да, он действительно нравился ей сейчас... только чуть-чуть. Однако, это было невозможным с тех пор, как её товарищ был заворожен Сакурой Харуно. Она, как и любая девушка, терпеть не могла работяг. Тогда Тентен не верила, что ей нравится Ли. Она убедила себя, что ей нравится Неджи. Это было так нелогично. Как из всех людей она могла влюбиться в него?

Будучи старше и более зрелой сейчас, Тентен знала правду. Она восхищалась его настойчивостью и преданностью. Кроме того, она не могла выбрать, кому отдать своё сердце. Она нахмурилась, когда заметила его расстройство.

Неджи не сводил взгляда с дверей, словно ждал, что кто-то придет к нему. Тентен понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы уловить суть.

Растерявшись, она зажглась вопросом, кто бы это мог быть?

* * *

Как только её тренировка закончилась, Хината бросилась в комнату Неджи. На его лице отразилась облегчение. Тем не менее, оно исчезло так её быстро, как и появилось, и все, кто его видел, задавались вопросом, а не было ли это галлюцинацией.

- Н-Неджи-нии-сан... ты в порядке?

Тентен подавила желание закатить глаза. В таком состоянии как он мог быть в "порядке"? Кроме того, почему Хината узнала об этом только сейчас? Тем не менее, Неджи причинил ей так много боли, и было похвально с её стороны то, что она пришла к нему.

- Я в порядке, - ответил он угрюмо. Это потрясло всех, Неджи за весь день не сказал ни единого слова.

- Я-я рада, я т-так беспокоилась, к-когда... - слезы катились по её щекам. - Н-не делай ничего такого глупого с-снова! А ч-что, если... е-если бы меч... - она задыхалась не в состоянии продолжать.

- Не глупите, Хината-сама. Я должен защищать вас. Я ваш защитник, Хината-сама. Не потому что я вынужден делать это. Я делаю это охотно, потому, что я не могу позволить себе увидеть вас раненой снова.

- Д-даже так, ты должен был позвать на помощь! А что, если бы... если бы я не смогла остановить себя вовремя? - Её плечи содрогались, она уткнулась головой ему в грудь, не подозревая о том, что за ними наблюдают. Зритель смотрел, затаив дыхание, гадая, что её происходит.

- Я знаю, что это были не вы, Хината-сама. А та девушка. Я избавлюсь от неё. Я обещаю вам, - ядовито прошептал Неджи, неловко обнимая её поврежденной рукой в попытке успокоить.

- К-как ты можешь такое г-говорить? - Хината подняла руки, которыми держалась за него. - Эти руки... эти были о-окрашены твоей кровью, когда я п-проснулась! Это м-моя вина, Неджи-нии-сан... пожалуйста, н-не рискуй больше.

Тентен почувствовала, что кровь замерла в её венах. Хината... Хината та, кто сделал это? Это объяснило бы всё, если Неджи не атаковал отвесно и просто принял все удары, не двигаясь, но в соответствии с медицинским отчетом, Неджи потерял много чакры. Как такое могло быть?

- Я твой защитник, - сказал он, как ни в чем не бывало.

- Ты не понимаешь? Я не хочу, чтобы Н-Неджи-нии-сан умер! - её лицо исказилось в агонии. Очевидно, двоюродная сестра Неджи чувствовала себя очень виноватой.

- Это не ваша вина, - успокаивающе прошептал Неджи.

Тентен почувствовала зависть. Неджи никогда не говорил так прежде... он никогда не обнимал Ли или её, не утешал их. Не имело значения, как было тяжело, не важно, как они были близки к тому, что сдаться, Неджи только холодно смотрел на них и говорил, что они должны бросить вызов себе. Правда, он заботился о них, как о сокомандниках, но не более, но Хината... Хината даже не...

Тентен вздохнула.

- Отправляйтесь сегодня прямо к Хокаге.  
- Хай, - ответила Хината, стирая слезы. - Аригато, нии-сан... за то, что защищаешь меня, - сказала она, прежде чем покинуть комнату.

Нет, Хината-сама... Это тот путь, который я выбрал для себя. Я хочу защитить мою Хинату-сама.

* * *

- Хината, чувствует себя лучше Неджи? 

- Хай...

- Хорошо это. Не нужно себя винить тебе. 

- Я до сих пор... Я ранила его, Шино-кун... этими руками. 

- Тем не менее, тебе он тоже в прошлом навредил. Хината, больше не должна ты зацикливаться на этом. 

- Да. Аригато, Шино-кун. Мне нужна помощь. 

- Да? 

- Проводи меня к Хокаге... Я-я боюсь.

Нехарактерная улыбка появилась на лице Шино.

- Понимаю я, Хината. Пожалуйста, - сказал он, указывая на дорогу перед ними.

Хината улыбнулась.

Один за другим гасли огни. Странно, потому что здесь никогда не было света с самого начала. Тогда здесь... но огни гасли.

Один за другим, словно они были активированы в определенном порядке, огни отворачивались, и она исчезала  
в небытие, когда мир становился таким ярким. На свету тьма слепила её. Какая ирония. Снова её губы двигались сами по себе, язык двигался под действием необъяснимой силы.

- Юзуки?

Без ответа. Невесомость и тьма поглотили её. На этот раз она не закричала. Её даже не охватила паника.

- Её нет здесь, - Хината обнаружила, что бормочет. В голосе были следы меланхолии. Это было так, как если бы она не могла больше контролировать своё тело. - Интересно, куда... Интересно, куда ушла Юзуки... эта девушка может быть опасной, - она бормотала, позволив чувству дискомфорта и беспокойству затопить её. Да, сейчас она была только наблюдателем сейчас, её тело двигалось само по себе.

- Она не придет... - это было последним, что она пробормотала, прежде чем всё исчезло.

Словно пойманная в ловушку бабочка, её веки затрепетали. Хокаге-сама нахмурилась.

- Я пока еще не в состоянии выдвинуть объяснение, Хината. Возможно, это как-то связанно с вашей семейной историей. Ты не хочешь спросить об этом отца?

Хината побледнела.

- Н-нет... но я сделаю это. Я хочу что-то рассказать, Хокаге-сама. 

- Рассказывай... и не называй меня Хокаге-сама, это заставляет меня чувствовать себя старой. 

- Тот, кто сделал это с Н-Неджи- нии-саном... э-это была я. 

- Я догадывалась. Не беспокойся, ты ведь не хотела, не так ли?

- Хай, - ответила она. Если она сделала опасные догадки, она бы рассказала, что это происходит тридцать три ночи.

Она решила найти Неджи. Он был единственным, с кем ей всегда было комфортно.


	10. Chapter 10

Она смотрела на красивый меч. Она чувствовала, что страх и отвращение облаком накрывают её. Это был тайн отвратительный меч... окрашенный драгоценной кровью её защитника.

Неохотно она протянула руку, заставляя себя взять меч. Как только она коснулась его кончиками пальцев, она отдернула руку. Словно искры пробежали по ней. Это как будто она коснулась магии и силы, размышляла она. Может быть, это было не из-за него. Он был таким красивым...

Шино всё ещё терпеливо ждал её у поместья Хьюго.

Она нерешительно протянула руку, чтобы взять катану. Да, меч был, словно магия в руке. Это чувство... оно смывало все запреты. Меч был тем, что она хотела.

Она уверенно пошла навстречу Шино.

* * *

- Режь!

В очередной раз насекомые Шино не смогли добраться достаточно близко. Меч двигался в её руке так легко, что Хината чувствовала его, как себя.

- Хината? Вау! Где ты взяла этот меч?! - услышала она за спиной хорошо знакомый голос.

Она обернулась, чтобы обнять своего парня.

- Это... кое-кто вернул его мне.

Наруто добродушно улыбнулся, словно это было вполне вероятно.

- Ладно! Хочешь пойти в раменную, Хината-чан?

- К-конечно, - ответила она, легкий румянец покрыл её лицо.

Раздражение омрачило лицо Шино, пока он наблюдал за этим. Почему Наруто может называть её Хината-чан, в он нет? Конечно, Хината звучит более интимно. Тем не менее, почему она не боится Наруто?

Шино вздохнул. Он решил посетить Неджи и посмотреть, что он может еще узнать.

Он поднял руку, чтобы постучать в дверь.

- Войдите.

- Неджи.

- Шино, - был ответ.

- О Хинате...

Почти мгновенно раздражение на лице Неджи сменилось на полное отсутствие любых эмоций. Тем не менее, ради Хинаты Шино решил попытаться.

- Она сказала мне, что ты защищал её во время её снов. Ты можешь объяснить, что подразумевается под защитой?

Неджи посмотрел на него, в его взгляде появилось странное любопытство и удивление. Возможно, только возможно, что в нём был намек на радость и гордость. Фактически, Неджи всегда казался безэмоциональным, поэтому было очень интересно и впечатляюще увидеть эту странную смесь эмоций на его лице. Определенно было что-то, что Хината не рассказала Шино.

- Я оставался с ней, когда она спала. Теперь уходи, - сказал он Шино.

Шино нахмурился, он знал, что это было не просто так.

Внезапно всё стало на свои места со стуком в дверь.

- Входите, Хината-сама, - сказал Неджи, глядя на Шино. Намек был очевиден. Неджи хотел, чтобы Шино ушел. Тем не менее, Шино решил понаблюдать за их реакцией. Возможно, Неджи тоже причинял ей боль.

- Неджи-нии-сан! Ты в порядке?

- Вы спрашивали утром.

- Шино-кун?

- Я уже ухожу, Хината, - сказал он ей, отметив расстройство Неджи, когда он не добавил к её имени суффкс.

- Л-ладно, - ответила она, опустив голову.

- Нии-сан, этот меч такой сильный, - услышал Шино, закрывая двери.

- Нет, Хината-сама... это вы сильная, - ответил Неджи.

Они сидели молча, Шино позавидовал их отношениям. Он был просто товарищем по команде, она была гораздо ближе к Неджи. Разрыв был настолько велик, что он почувствовал, что он никогда не будет ближе.

* * *

Вздох.

- Ты не хочешь больше делать ей больно, Юзуки-сама?

- Он не понимает... это не её вина, в конце концов, - был ответ.

- Как жаль... она была занятной. Значит ли это, что я больше не нужен вам?

- Не совсем. Мне всё ещё нужен тот, кто отведет меня домой... и убьет того, кто сделал нам больно... то есть, если он всё еще хочет помочь мне.

- Я попытаюсь. Жизнь скучна без тебя, Юзуки.

Молчание.

- Ты так похожа на Хинату-чан.

Девушка провела рукой по своим белым волосам.

Возможно.

* * *

Хината удивлялась, куда катится её жизнь. Было ли это нормально, что её разрывают противоречивые эмоции. Было ли это нормально, скрывать так много от товарищей. Если бы кто-то задал ей эти вопросы несколько месяцев назад, она сказала бы, что это неправильно. Однако эмоции, которые она чувствовала, были такими сильными, которые она когда-либо чувствовала. Это нужно написать. Она хотела этого. Так должно быть.

Эти противоречивые чувства... что они означают?  
Она чувствовала себя странно счастливой, как никогда раньше. Она хотела защищать. Она не знала, кого она может защищать, но это было глубоко в её душе. Она должна защищать, но она не знала, что.

Во-вторых, после того, как она ранила Неджи, она чувствовала любопытное желание. Она хотела уничтожить. Пока она не знала что.

Из всех вещей, что она чувствовала, что она должна защищать или уничтожать, она точно чувствовала особый пункт.

Это был пункт, который она хотела защитить больше всего. Тем не менее, она хотела уничтожить его, полностью разрушить и превратить осколки в еще более мелкие.

Она так её знала, что этот "пункт" был наиболее близкий к ней человек.

Но вопрос... кто?

Она не знала.

* * *

Хината боялась засыпать. Без Неджи она страдала от постоянных толчков страха. Она просто не может закрыть глаза в своей комнате.

Она вздохнула. Если она не найдет своего нии-сана, она просто не сможет закрыть глаза.

С этой мыслью она отправилась в его палату.


	11. Chapter 11

Шино нашел их там на следующий день, Хината, положив голову на кровать Неджи, видимо, спала.

Он нахмурился, но мудро решил не будить их.

Изначально он хотел задать несколько вопросов Неджи, полагая, что с утра гений клана Хьюга бывает в лучшем настроении. Кроме того, он думал, что в этот раз Хината не сможет прервать их. Очевидно, он ошибался. Здесь он не мог ничего поделать. Он должен искать другой путь. Вздыхая, он отправился на тренировочный полигон. Он надеялся, что сможет еще потренироваться.

* * *

Хината пошевелилась.

- Вы должны вернуться к своей команде, Хината-сама. Шино видел вас, - сказал он ей, раздраженно выплюнув его имя.

- А... да... Я вернусь к тебе позже.

- Хиаши-сама будет расстроен, если вы не вернетесь домой, - мягко упрекнул Неджи.

Хината посмотрела на него, в её глазах появились слезы.

- Н-не беспокойся, Неджи-нии-сан... Отец никогда не б-беспокоиться обо мне... он заботится только о Ханаби, - голос Хинаты был чуть громче шепота.

Взгляд Неджи сочувственно смягчился, но он не произнес ни слова.

- Сейчас мне нужно идти, Нии-сан.

- Конечно, - он хотел как-нибудь уменьшить сильную боль в глазах своей двоюродной сестры.

Но сейчас его приговор - наблюдать, как она уходит с печалью в глазах.

* * *

- Наруто-кун!

- Хината-чан! - счастливо ответил Наруто.

- Я плохо себя ч-чувствую... мы можем пойти в п-парк вместо р-раменной?

Яркая улыбка Наруто померкла на мгновение, но тут же стала прежней.

- Конечно! Идем!

- Хай... - мягко ответила Хината, заставляя себя улыбнуться.

* * *

- Беспокоит тебя что-то?

- Д-да. Это настолько плохо, что даже Н-Наруто не может помочь. 

- Хината... в порядке будет всё. Всегда ведь так? Сами по себе исчезают проблемы ведь всегда? 

- Не в этот раз, - Хината мягко улыбнулась, напоминая солнце и радугу. - Я т-только не хочу говорить об э-этом. 

- Хорошо. Не будем.

Хината вздохнула. Почему Шино должен быть настолько хорош. Она не знала, что делать дальше. Она никогда не сможет рассказать ему всё, никогда не сможет выговориться, как с Неджи. Тем не менее от него исходила аура любви и заботы. Ей не нужно было слишком близко к нему, чтобы чувствовать это.

- Аригато, Шино-кун.

- За что?

- За то, что ты есть, Шино-кун, - ответила она, заставляя его сильно покраснеть.

* * *

Неджи удивился, почему он хотел, чтобы время летело и принесло ему на своих крыльях Хинату-сама. Он предполагал, что это было частью очарования Хинаты. Девушка, которая была его сестрой... он только хотел защитить её.

Раздался стук в дверь.

Он надеялся, что это не Тентен. Эта девушка надавила на него, признавшись ему. Он сделал вид, что проигнорировал её, но Тентен была его хорошим другом, и он не хотел причинять ей боль. Но сейчас он не хотел беспокоиться из-за неё.

- Войдите, - сказал он.

Он хотел, чтобы это была Хината-сама, но Хината стучалась иначе. В действительности, он решил, что стук был мужским. В нём не было ничего мягкого. Кроме того, он требовал ответа. Хината-сама обычно упало стучалась в дверь, напоминая звук дождя.

Он неособо сильно удивился, когда вошел Наруто.

- Ты снова делаешь больно Хинате-чан? - спросил он нагло.

- Нет, - ответил он, стараясь быть вежливым. Они оба хотели лучшего для Хинаты-сама.

- Она выглядит обеспокоенной в эти дни, - сказал Наруто Неджи.

Ты не знаешь и половины. Жаль, что ты не на моём месте, чтобы говорить это.

- Да, я заметил это, - ответил он, игнорируя возникший в горле ком. А Хината-сама говорила, что её сон был мирным? Почему она обеспокоена? Если Наруто заметил это, то она действительно сильно волнуется, ведь она всегда счастлива, когда рядом с Наруто.

- Кто тебя ранил? - Неджи не ответил.

Прошло несколько минут, пока Неджи обдумывал слова Наруто.

- Ты хочешь? - спросил он и остановился, когда понял, как это слабо звучит.

- Что? - спросил Наруто.

Неджи молчал.

- У меня нет целого дня, ты ведь знаешь, - спустя минуту сказал Наруто Неджи.

- Ты хочешь выяснить, что её беспокоит?

Удивленный интенсивностью эмоций в голосе Неджи, Наруто смог только кивнуть, задаваясь вопросом, что происходит.

Почему Хината-сама всё еще выглядит грустной?

Неджи хотел, чтобы он мог дать ответ на твои собственный вопрос, а так её другой, который неожиданно сформировался в его сознании.

Что она значит для меня?


	12. Chapter 12

Да, это был он! Нехотя, Хината приняла страшную правду. Человек, которого она хотела защитить и уничтожить, был молодой мужчина, мирно спящий перед ней. Она чувствовала расстройство от одной мысли, что должна уничтожить его.

Он повернулся, тело намокло от пота.

Слезы кололи глаза, и она подняла руку, чтобы смахнуть их.

- Неджи-нии-сан... - прошептала она, не решаясь заговорить. В горле появился ком. Нет, она не могла причинить ему боль. Она не могла! Он, только он всегда утешал её, независимо от того, что произошло. Он... он... Он был её защитником. В некотором смысле, она полагала, что любит его так же сильно, как Наруто.

Или, возможно, даже больше.

Она не была уверена.

Она нуждалась в нём. Она нуждалась в нём так же сильно, как в сокомандниках, это было так запутано, она любила всех четверых.

Она нуждалась в них. Она зависела от них.

Нет, это не запутанная любовь, она любила Наруто больше, чем свою семью и товарищей, убедила она себя. Не было неправильным, что она заботится о своих товарищах... даже если о Шино она заботится больше, чем о Кибе. И никогда не сможет быть странным то, что она так сильно любит Неджи, сказала она себе, отчаянно желая поверить в собственную ложь.

Её мир разлетался на части, и она способствовала его кончине.

Она не могла убедить себя, что это нормально, любить всех троих одинаково. Она должна любить сильнее Наруто, затем Неджи и последним Шино.

Она знала, но не могла сделать это.

Она пожертвует своей жизнью для любого из них.

Стон сорвался с губ её двоюродного брата. Рассеяно она подумала, что ему снится? Или возможно... возможно, он не спал?

Уже поздно, напомнила она себе. Ей нужно немного поспать, иначе она не сможет тренироваться.

Она положила голову на его кровать и не удивилась, когда через пару минут он взял её за руку.

Она уже подозревала, что он не спал.

* * *

Шино задавался вопросом, что беспокоит Хинату. Даже короткий разговор с Наруто ничего не прояснил. Он только знал, что Неджи, Наруто и он сам беспокоятся о Хинате. Тем не менее, они что-то скрывают друг от друга.

Он предполагал, что У Наруто, как у него, есть особые приватные моменты с Хинатой, которыми он не хотел делиться. Но Неджи такой упрямый. Он мог сказать, что гений клана Хьюга не только имеет ценную информацию, которой мог поделиться, но и помахал ей перед его носом, прежде чем позволил поймать её. Да, он дал понять Шино, что знает больше, но не хочет делиться с ним.

Шино нахмурился от этих мыслей.

Это правда, что Неджи и Хината очень близки сейчас. Она рассказывала Неджи всё. Хотя Шино знал некоторые подробности её снов, Неджи узнал о них первым. Кроме того, у него было ощущение, что ему дали обобщенный вариант истории.

Шино вздохнул. Неджи был теперь защитником по определению.

Шино знал, что Неджи чувствовал себя очень виноватым за то, что причинил Хинате боль, и, казалось, что он решил, что это его персональная миссия в жизни, убедиться, что никто никогда не сделает это с ней снова.

Немного поздно, думал Шино, но лучше поздно, чем никогда.

Вдруг его поразила мысль. Возможно, только возможно, что он любил Хинату.

Возможно, это то, почему он ревнует к Неджи.

* * *

Неджи чувствовал, что падает. Его сердце ускорило бег, адреналин несся по венам. Он был напуган.

Всё ли в порядке с Хинатой-сама?

Через некоторое время он приземлился на что-то мягкое. Он вздохнул. Он, наконец, мог видеть. Хотя света здесь было немного. Он вошел в темную комнату. Она была отмечена запахом крови, пота и боли, будоража воображение.

Автоматически зажегся свет.

- Нет! Этого не может быть!

- Почему нет? - спросила девушка. 

- Нет. Ты просто выглядишь, как она. 

- А, да, здесь мы согласны, - сказал мужчина рядом с ней. Он был шокирован, когда обнаружил, что это его дядя. - Опять же, они обе очень красивы, одинаков их цвет глаз и волос ли нет, согласен?

Успокаивая себя, он кивнул.

Он не мог быть Хиаши-самой. Хиаши-сама никогда не говорил о Хинате-сама в таком тоне.

- Он умрет, если сделает ей снова больно, - сказала беловолосая девушка с мягкой улыбкой на лице. - Но он может помочь ей, тогда я не стану делать ему больно, - продолжила она.

- Что?

- Она сказала, что, если ты снова сделаешь больно Хинате-чан, она убьет тебя. Она позволяет тебе только потому что ты пособничаешь Хинате-чан.

Внезапно его осенило. Было ли это...?

Он не хотел рисковать.

- Ты тот, кто ранил Хинату-саму, - сказал Неджи мужчине. - Ты никогда не сделаешь это снова! - зло закончил он, готовясь сложить печати.

- Успокойся. Он не будет. Он будет подчинять мне. Если ты хочешь помочь ей, ты должен делать, что я скажу.

- Почему я должен?! Вы тоже ранили её!

- Это было прежде, чем я поняла Хинату, - поспешно продолжила она, словно не хотела, чтобы он слышал это. - В любом случае, я не сделаю ей больно снова. Пожалуйста, поверь мне, Неджи.

- Нет.

- Выслушай мой план. Потом решишь, поможет ли он ей.

- Хорошо.

- И...

- Что? - нетерпеливо спросил Неджи.

- Люби её. Просто люби её. Она, правда, никогда не любила того, кто мог быть рядом с ней.

Неджи задумался над этими словами, но не ответил.

- Шино-кун.

- Да?

- Я хотела бы спросить у тебя... - Хината застенчиво закусила губу.

- Это в-возможно - любить своих товарищей так же, как свою семью и приятеля?

Шино поперхнулся, его лицо выглядело так, словно кто-то вылил на него томатный соус. Увидев, как она серьезна, он попытался сочинить ответ.

- Нет, не так это. Любишь ты их всех по-разному.

- В одинаковых количествах? - спросила она. Её улыбка слегка померкла, и ноги, казалось, неспособны держать её от дрожи.

- В разных, конечно. Спрашиваешь, почему ты?

Хината покачала головой.

- Просто любопытно, - ответила она с меланхоличными нотками в голосе. Она слегка наклонила голову, и солнце, казалось, покинуло её глаза.

Она заставляет его сердце болеть, понял он. Он ободряюще улыбнулся, не желая подталкивать её говорить большее.

- Будет хорошо всё, Хината.

Ему хотелось вернуть назад слезы в ее глазах и забрать её грусть. Что было не так? Если бы только он мог помочь ей.


	13. Chapter 13

Неджи открыл глаза. Уже было утро. Сможет ли он сделать то, что ему сказали эти люди? Будет Хината-сама тогда счастлива? Он вздохнул. Его мысли спутались. Он хотел помочь ей.

Он мог бы выбраться из этого места в ближайшее время. Тогда... он сможет помочь своей двоюродной сестре.

Он посмотрел на неё и задался вопросом, спит ли она еще. Скорее всего, да.

Она выглядит, как кукла, подумал он. Её кожа такая бледная, её черты заостренные, её глаза... они делают её такой невинной. Кроме того, она была воздушно хрупкой... как будто он может сломать её, если не будет достаточно осторожен. Он улыбнулся её лицу, Хината-сама была такой красивой.

Это ведь правильно?

Он закрыл глаза. Всё будет хорошо, решил он. Всё для Хинаты-сама. Он сделает это, даже если это будет стоить ему жизни.

В конце концов, принцессы должны быть спасены.

* * *

Наруто задавался вопросом, где Хината была в эти дни. Они резко говорил, и когда они разговаривали, её глаза были безжизненными. Когда она улыбалась, это было словно она заставляет себя. Но не знал, почему это происходит, но он хотел, чтобы он мог помочь ей.

- Наруто, ты не видел Саске?

- Сакура-чан! На самом деле я не видел его несколько дней. Я думаю, что он ранен.

- Ты думаешь, это правда о предателе Учиха Итачи?

- Возможно. И тот факт, что он, в конце концов, вернулся. - Он подумал, что Сакура всё еще влюблена в Саске. - Ты напомнила мне, ты видела Хинату-чан? Я её ещё не видел, - спросил он, глядя ей в лицо.

Сакура знала, что Хината важна для него. Тем не менее, должен ли он знать? В конце концов, почему нет?

- Она обычно в госпитале у Неджи, - сказала ему Сакура.

- Правда? Это необычно, - отметил Наруто.

- Я думаю, она чувствует себя виноватой, - ответила Сакура. - Мне нужно идти, увидимся сегодня на обеде, хорошо? Ты расскажешь, что знаешь о Саске. Я беспокоюсь о нём. Взамен, я буду рада рассказать тебе о Хинате.

- Хорошо, - мрачно ответил Наруто.

Сакура всё еще была хороша.

* * *

Тентен думала, что она должна делать? Он, возможно, не был в хорошем настроении. С другой стороны, а разве он у него когда-нибудь было. Она рассмеялась над этой мыслью. Собравшись с духом, она подняла руку и постучала в дверь.

- Что, Тентен? - раздался голос.

Она вошла в комнату.

- Неджи, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

- Конечно, - рявкнул он. - Я собираюсь скоро покинуть это место.

Тентен снова засмеялась. Это было так похоже на него.

- Ли и я скучали по тебе, - сказала она, улыбаясь. - Я пыталась притащить его с собой, но он уверял, что мы нарушаем твой покой, и он не пойдет, - она улыбнулась, готовя следующий довод. - Он сказал передать тебе, что сила юности всё еще с тобой.

Она не смогла удержаться от смеха, глядя на лицо сокомандника.

- Вы в порядке, ребята? - спросил Неджи.

- Не меняй тему. Я знаю, ты оценил мысль.

Неджи на мгновение улыбнулся. Улыбка медленно исчезла с его лица, словно кто-то стер её. Зато улыбка Тентен расцвела. Она не могла устоять перед желанием поиздеваться над ним.

- О, Неджи, твоя улыбка прекрасна! Неудивительно, что Хината согласна проводить с тобой так много времени каждый день.

- Что ты сказала? Она из главной семьи!

Тентен удивилась его резкой реакции, но решила ничего об этом не говорить.

- Неджи, я пошутила, - сказала она ему.

Неджи расслабился. И из-за этого движения Тентен поняла, насколько он был напряжен до этого. Это было неправильным, начать эту тему, но она не думала... старый Неджи просто бы пожал плечами. Что-то было не так, но она не могла ткнуть пальцем в эту проблему.

- Не шути так, - сказал он, отказываясь встретиться с ней глазами.

- Ты знаешь, ты можешь рассказать мне всё, Неджи. Я буду только рада выслушать, - сказала Тентен.

Очевидно, что-то случилось. Она ненавидела видеть своего товарища таким. Что не так?

- Здесь не о чем говорить. Тебе нужно идти. Ли был прав. Я устал, - пробормотал он.

Тентен решила не давить на него, чтобы узнать больше информации. В любом случае, не сейчас. Всё равно он не собирался ей ничего рассказывать. Может быть, в другой день... Она знала, что Неджи заботится о них. Они были командой.

- Хай. Отдыхай, Неджи.

- Хорошо.

* * *

Хината смотрела на меч. Он был её. Он никому не позволял взять себя в руки. Никому, кроме неё. Шино сказал, что когда он поднял его, он почувствовал жжение, и голос сказал ему бросить меч, если он не хочет расстаться с жизнью. Он бросил его. Хината видела ожоги на его руке, она проверила на Наруто. Он сказал, что чувствовал, как воздух проходит через его тело. Он сказал, что чувствовал холод до глубины души, когда голос сказал ему бросить меч и никогда не прикасаться к нему.

Думая, что это собственность Хьюга, она попросила Неджи притронуться к нему. Он сказал, что чувствовал себя так, словно всё канальцы чакры на теле были забиты, что это очень трудно объяснить и боль была ужасающей. Но не это было самым странным. Когда они посетили ниндзя-медика, она сказала, что это делает их собственная чакра. Она сделала им замечание за то, что они делают такие глупые вещи с собой. Хината заинтересовалась этим мечом. Он был её.

Он всегда должен был быть её, он всегда ждал её. Он позвал, и Хината откликнулась.

Тем не менее, она не могла не ненавидеть его за то, что он сделал с Неджи-нии-самом. Это едва не стоило ему жизни в прошлую ночь. Но она знала, что это её вина. Она просила его атаковать.

Она поморщилась. Она не могла поверить, что всё это произошло с ней. Она не могла поверить, что так сильно изменилась.

Она по привычке пошла к Неджи. Она не могла не желать защитить его. Она будет сдерживать свои инстинкты... она не сделает ему больно... она не сможет. Он был её защитником.

Она любила их всех.


	14. Chapter 14

- Неджи-нии-сан? Ты у-уверен, что будешь в п-порядке?

- Да. 

- Тебя т-только что выписали... Я д-думала... 

- Я в порядке, - сказал он ей на этот раз мягче. - Не беспокойтесь, Хината-сама, - он продолжил в обычной манере.

Она мягко улыбнулась, не совсем уверенная, что он достаточно здоров, чтобы идти самому.

Когда они подошли к двери, он решил сказать ей, что потратил слишком много времени.

- Я защищу вас, Хината-сама, - сказал он, закрывая двери, убедившись, что она всё еще там. Сейчас или никогда. Он молча собрал всё своё мужество. Дверь была неплотно закрыта, осталась небольшая щель. - Я люблю вас, вы знаете, - продолжил он в гораздо мягком тоне.

Хината стояла ошеломленная. Что её нии-сан имел в виду?

Конечно, здесь не могло быть никаких сомнений. Разве он не сказал, что любит её, как сестру?

Хотя, они, как он говорил... Она не могла ничего с собой поделать, интересно, что он имел в виду?

- Нии-сан? - позвала она, хотя знала, что не получит ответа.

Она тихо осела на цементный пол, удивляясь, почему она разрывается между выбором.

Её выбор должен быть простым.

Она должна любить Наруто больше всех.

* * *

Улыбка Шипо говорила ей, что она может рассказать ему всё, что её беспокоит. Но на этот раз она инстинктивно знала, что не сможет на него положиться. Это было личным. Она не хотела делиться этой частью жизни с ним, независимо от того, как сильно его любила. Она решила улыбнуться в ответ, потому что иначе это было бы грубо. Она хотела оказаться где-нибудь, где она сможет разобраться в своей жизни. Хотя она решила сделать это, сейчас было слишком много проблем, связанных с этим.

- Хината. Случилось что? Выглядишь расстроенной ты.

- Я не расстроена, - Это было правдой. Она не была расстроена последними событиями в своей жизни. Озадачена - да, но не расстроена.

- Ш-Шино-кун, ты когда-нибудь любил кого-нибудь?

Его глаза расширились, когда он подумал, что она пытается признаться ему. Нет, этого не может быть. Она и Наруто были вместе. Она никогда не обманывала его. Он решил ответить честно.

- Да. Ты та, кого люблю я, Хината, - мягко ответил он. - Я пойму, если ты мою любовь не примешь, но, пожалуйста, от меня не отдаляйся.

Шокированная Хината поднесла ладонь ко рту. Это шутка? Нет, Шино не шутит, как Киба.

Мог быть только один логический вывод.

Он, правда, любит её.

Она задумалась, что ей делать дальше.

- Шино-кун, я никогда не отдалюсь от тебя. Мне нужно... подумать об этом.

- Понимаю я, Хината, - сказал он ей мягко. Конечно, она любила Наруто. Только Наруто.

По крайней мере, он так думал.

* * *

Хината искала Наруто, но оказа не могла найти. Она не знала, почему, но она надеялась, что его нет в раменной. Ну что ж, она знала, что он определенно там. Она вошла внутрь, её шаги громко и четко звучали по тиковому полу.

- Хината-чан? - удивился он, чувствуя себя немного неудобно из-за того, что сидит с Сакурой.

- Наруто-кун... Мне н-нужно спросить у тебя кое-что.

- Тогда я пошла работать. Я хочу знать, как Саске, - сказала им Сакура с улыбкой на хорошеньком личике. - Я знаю, вы двое хотите остаться наедине, - сказала она перед тем, как уйти. Хината улыбнулась в ответ.

- Хината-чан? - снова позвал Наруто.

- И-извини, что беспокою тебя, Наруто-кун... Мне н-нужно спросить у тебя ч-что-то.

- Спрашивай... - обеспокоено сказал он ей.

- Ты..? Ты любишь меня?

Наруто неуютно заерзал в своём кресле. Он не она ответить на этот вопрос. Не сейчас. Сакура запутала его. Он посмотрел в её жемчужно-белые глаза.

- С чего такой вопрос?

- Просто любопытно.

- Ну, я... Я не уверен, Хината-чан, - виновато сказал он ей. Он заботился о ней, но не знал, любит ли он её. Он хотел, чтобы он мог любить её и избавиться от зерна сомнения, посеяного Сакурой в его разуме. Сакура любила Саске. Хината нуждается в его любви. Он должен любить её и только её.

- Наруто... Мы м-можем расстаться на некоторое время? Пока ты не в-выяснишь кого любишь, меня или Сакуру? - пробормотала она, опустив глаза.

- Прости, Хината! - крикнул он.

- Всё в порядке. М-мы должны помогать тем, кого любим, - ответила она, ярко улыбаясь.

Она спрашивала тебя, почему она чувствует себя так, словно с её сердца снято большое бремя. Расставание с Наруто должно было быть черезвычайно болезненным, но она не чувствовала ничего. Возможно, потому что оно было временным. Возможно, агония придет, когда он выберет Сакуру. Она всегда знала, что он сделает это. Горячие слезы потекли по щекам. Да, это было так.

- Я люблю тебя, - пробормотала она.

Она всё еще хотела, чтобы он был счастлив.

* * *

Неджи нетерпеливо листал страницы книги. Обеспокоенный, он активировал бьякуган. Хорошо, здесь не было никого и в помине. В конце концов, он не должен быть здесь.

Здесь! Он нашел то, что искал.

Он обнаружил красную катану. Быстро запомнив текст, он вышел из комнаты точно так же, как и вошел. Возможно, это было судьба, что он не заметил другую страницу, прилипшую к первой.

Это не имело значения.

Он скоро вернется.

С Хинатой...


	15. Chapter 15

- Я слышала, вы с Наруто расстались. Я надеюсь, это не сильно расстроило тебя.

- Я б-была инициатором разрыва, Куренай-сенсей.

- Я знаю, - ответила Куренай. Она знала это! Хинате не нравился Наруто, в конце концов, она любит Кибу. Она сделает всё, чтобы эти двое были вместе, если это сделает их счастливыми. - Тогда кто тебе нравится?

Хината подумала о Наруто, Неджи и Шино. Она думала о времени, проведенном с каждым из них, их совместные взлеты и падения. Каждый показал ей, как любит её. Она подумала о Наруто и Сакуре вместе. Она подумала о Саске и Сакуре вместе. Она подумала о том, как Тентен и Ли целовались в кустах (к сожалению, она видела это). Она подумала о Хане, которая никогда не знала и не узнает, что человек, которого она любила, чувствовал тоже самое. Она подумала о Кибе с его неразделенной любовью. Она подумала о Юзуки и парне, который так сильно похож на её двоюродного брата. Она подумала о себе.

- Я не знаю, - солгала она. Это не ложь, рассуждала она. Это был один из них, Наруто, Неджи или Шино - она не могла понять, кто. Возможно, потому что она не хотела этого знать.

- Это один из твоих сокомандников? - спросила Куренай с блеском в глазах.

Хината чувствовала, как контроль покидает её. Тем не менее, она улыбнулась, не отвечая, зная, что голос выдаст её. Пусть лучше останется зерно сомнения.

- Это Киба?

Хината посмотрела на своего сенсея, шок отразился в её глазах. Приняв это за согласие, Куренай снова улыбнулась.

- Киба - действительно отличный выбор. Ты так близка с Ханой... можно сказать, почти как сестры. Тогда вы действительно станете сестрами.

- Это не Киба, - пробормотала Хината, застенчиво глядя на землю.

Она удивилась, но не подала вида, и спросила:

- Тогда Шино? Это довольно удивительно. Хотя, не имеет значения, - продолжила она задумчиво.

- Нет. Проблема не в этом. Я не знаю, кого люблю.

- У тебя есть список? - удивленно спросила Куренай.

- Да.

Куренай была немного шокирована, но пыталась не показать этого.

- Я полагаю, ты можешь рассказать мне то, что меня интересует, но сейчас я не буду просить тебя сообщить подробности. Хотя, ответь на один вопрос. Как у тебя отношения с семьей?

Как фильм, в её голове пронеслись воспоминания.

Неджи будил её, потому что волновался.

Неджи следил за ней, чтобы она не пострадала.

Небольшая гордая улыбка Ханаби, когда она отметила улучшения своей сестры.

Раны Неджи, звон металла, так болезненно очевидный.

Неджи рисковал всем ради неё, чтобы узнать больше о мече, который тревожил её.

- Хорошо, - сказала Хината, отметив сомнение в глазах своего учителя, она поспешно продолжила. - Правда, Н-Неджи делает всё, чтобы защитить меня. Ханаби менее холодна... Я думаю, она даже может мною гордиться, - улыбаясь, сказала она.

- И твой отец?

- Он... - её улыбка дрогнула, отметила Куренай. - Я не знаю.

Но я узнаю.

- У вас есть книги об истории вашей семьи? Может быть, стоит проверить их?

Изображение меча появилось у неё в голове. Пожелтевшие страницы книг.

- Да, мы делаем это. Я сделаю это.

- Ты можешь идти. Я знаю, ты занята сегодня, - пробормотала Куренай, всё еще думая о том, кого любит Хината.

* * *

- Вы вернулись, Хината-сама.

- Хай.

Пот тек по её лицу. Сегодня был теплый день, и лимит работы её команды был на сегодня исчерпан. Они потратили много сил, и Хината чувствовала, что ей необходимо приложить такое же количество усилий... возможно, даже больше, потому что она не была такой сильной. Во всяком случае, она не будет использовать меч. Это их секрет. От раздумий её отвлек голос.

- Я хочу кое-что показать вам.

- Ч-что?

Он посмотрел в её красивые глаза и понял, что она не будет презирать его за то, что он пробрался тайком. Он нежно взял её за руку.

- Идемте со мной, - сказал он ей, уводя за собой.

Они вошли в комнату, активировав бьякуган. Запах дождя витал в воздухе. Каждый раз, когда капли дождя издавали громкий звук, они подпрыгивали, как исправные дети с виноватым видом. Это было запрещено, но это было важно. Важно, даже для того, чтобы рисковать жизнью.

- Здесь, - выдохнул он, переворачивая страницу. Её глаза широко раскрылись от удивления. Она такая милая, подумал он. 

- Да, вот оно что! Улыбка появилась на его губах, когда она торопливо читала текст.

- Здесь страницы слиплись, - объявила она через некоторое время. Он посмотрел на неё. Почему он этого не заметил? 

- Будьте осторожны, Хината-сама, - это может быть ловушкой.

Не обращая внимания на его предупреждение, она медленно разлепила страницы, неосознанно затаив дыхание. Затем она медленно ровным голосом прочла.

- ... катана выбирает своего владельца, а тот, в свою очередь, откликается. Иногда она пропускает поколение, но она так долго в клане Хьюга, что никто не помнит её первого владельца. Эта к-катана обычно выбирает самого сильного из клана.

Они неуютно поежились.

- Вы сильная, Хината-сама. И, кажется, сильнее, чем многие могли бы предположить.

Потрясенная, но всё еще в здравом уме, Хината вытерла капельки пота со лба, прежде чем пробормотать:

- Идем отсюда.

- Да, нам нужно идти.


	16. Chapter 16

- Юзуки?

- Хай...

- Всё, кажется, прекрасно... - прошептала Хината. Она отметила, что не понимает того, что говорит. В её голове была пустота. Что было "всем"? До сих пор ничего не шло хорошо. Тем не менее, кажется, какая-то часть неё знала, что говорить. Эта часть знала то, что Хината не могла понять. Эта часть знала, что Хината ищет, что Хината отчаянно желает, даже не зная, что это. Она знала, что это будет целесообразным, слушать то, что эта часть хотела сказать. Хината предполагала, что это, возможно, душа или сердце.

- С ней что-то не так?

- Нет. Я в порядке. Юзуки, ты не вернешься домой? - сказала Хината с тоской в голосе и пораженно отпрянула назад. "Вернуться домой"? Юзуки была членом её семьи?

- Она всё еще не понимает многих вещей... Я останусь здесь.

- Возвращайся скорее. Я скучаю по тебе, Юзуки, - она нашла, что сказать.

- Я обещаю.

* * *

Хината проснулась со звездами. В очередной раз она пыталась разгадать тайну девушки из её снов. Была ли эта девушка связана с ней? Она смахнула непролитые слезы. Сны...

В попытке успокоить себя, она взяла за руку своего двоюродного брата, но тут же отдернула руку, до того его рука была холодна.

- Н-Нии-сан! Проснись!

- Хината-сама, - ответил он, его лицо было таким бледным.

- Ты хорошо себя ч-чувствуешь? - спросила она.

- Это просто плохой сон, Хината-сама, - сказал он ей сердито. Именно тогда она поняла, что он что-то от неё скрывает. Тем не менее она решила не расспрашивать его, зная, что он только рассердится.

- Хорошо, - пробормотала она, пальцами сжимая катану. Да, так она чувствовала себя намного безопасней. Рассеянно она проследила контуры катаны в форме полумесяца. Холодная рука нии-сана беспокоила её, но она заставляла себя не думать об этом.

Она снова посмотрела на него. Такой бледный... ему должно быть холодно. Она так же отметила, что он дрожит. Она задумалась на мгновение, затем легла рядом с ним на пол и обняла его.

- Что случилось?

- К-кошмар, - солгала она, зная, что он не примет правдивый ответ.

Они закрыли глаза в тщетной попытке уснуть.

* * *

Этот сон. Неджи не понимал, почему эти двое так напугали его. Солнце уже взошло, но его сердце продолжало глухо ухать в груди. Он начал подниматься, но вспомнил, почему ему было так тепло.

Он вздохнул. Она, вероятно, спала. Возможно, было лучше не будить её.

В конце концов, она нуждалась во сне. Эти кошмары... её были сильнее, чем его.

Через некоторое время он почувствовал её движение и решил, что уже пора проснуться. Она, возможно, уже не спит, и он не потревожит её.

Он поднялся. Солнце светило на неё, как и всегда. Улыбаясь, он коснулся её плеча.

- Хината-сама.

- Нии-сан? Я снова уснула?

- Похоже на то, - сказал он ей, улыбка угрожала вновь расцвести на его губах. Он сжал губы в попытке остановить улыбку.

Она улыбнулась, как всегда это делала.

- Ну, я д-думаю, мне пора и-идти. Спасибо, что позволил мне остаться здесь с тобой.

Теперь это была регулярная линия их общения, одна из тех, с которыми он привык просыпаться. Он кивнул.


	17. Chapter 17

Катана танцевала в её руках. Она закрыла глаза, следуя за ритмом меча. Её пальцы легко двигались, и она могла делать всё, что хотела в этой позиции. Она чувствовала, как её волосы развевались каждый раз, когда пряди мягко ударялись о её кожу. Ветер был не очень сильным, и она делала всё, что хотела. Её сердце бешено билось, когда она кружилась в воздухе, казалось, катана была частью неё.

Она открыла глаза и рассмеялась листьям, сформировавшим защитную оболочку вокруг неё. Это могло стать проблемой. Но на данный момент, она была слишком счастлива, чтобы волноваться об этом.

Спустя час или около того (она не могла вспомнить) она остановила свой танец и ждала, когда литья вновь осядут на землю, улыбаясь раздраженному выражению лица своего двоюродного брата.

Когда он пришел?

Она не могла определить точное время. Возможно, было целесообразно активировать бьякуган, когда она использует эту технику. Листья закрывали её обзор. Когда она использовала эту технику раньше, у неё не было имени. Она решила назвать её "Техника летящих листьев".

Да, бьякуган...

Возможно, только по этой причине он выбрал клан Хьюга.

- Нии-сан?

- Хината-сама, пора отдохнуть, - сказал он ей. Она заметила, что в его правой руке корзина. Она выглядела тяжелой. - Здесь ваш обед.

- Пикник? - спросила она, не понимая, как он так легко нашел её. Это было её место. Как он нашел её? Деревья шелестели и шептались о вещах, которые не мог понять ни один смертный, почти, как если бы соглашались с ней.

- Да.

Она улыбнулась. Она была голодна. Хотя...

- Сколько времени?

- Час.

Тогда не удивительно, что она так голодна. Она с благодарностью принимала пищу, которую он предложил.

- Я только закончил тренировку со своей командой, поэтому я... - он бросился объяснять.

- Я знаю, - ответила она улыбаясь. Он отметил, что солнечные лучи, пробивающиеся через кроны деревьев, падают на её волосы и делают её действительно красивой... почти, как если бы над её головой был нимб. Да, красивый ангел, сошедший на Землю.

- Я видел Наруто с Сакурой, - сказал он ей, желая завязать разговор, но тут же упрекнул тебя. Это было неправильной темой, он знал.

К счастью, она только рассмеялась.

- Уже? - спросила она, немного сбивая его своей красивой улыбкой. - Я думала о том, что это может произойти. Не ч-чувствуй себя неловко, нии-сан... Мне не б-больно, - сказала она.

Эта улыбка... он хотел хотел видеть её как можно чаще. Она была той девушкой, которую он хотел защищать и видеть её улыбку вечно. Да, завораживающая красота и более заманчивые невинность и сострадание.

Он покраснел и отвел взгляд.

- Неджи Нии-сан?

- Что? - спросил он, опустив голову. Возможно, это была судьба - любить её.

- Аригато, - продолжила она. - Было правда вкусно.

Он смотрел на её лицо и задавался вопросом, почему небеса позволили ей спуститься на Землю.

* * *

- Мне нужно идти на т-тренировку.

- Да... до встречи.

Хината улыбнулась.

- Спасибо.

Неджи заставил себя двигаться, прежде чем начал краснеть еще сильнее. Почему она была тем, кто мог заставить его чувствовать подобное.

* * *

- Киба-кун, Шино-кун...

Они оба подошли к ней. Она как раз прекратила играть со своим мечом.

- Хината, - сказал Киба, краснея. Затем, выпрямившись, спросил: - Это что, новое оружие?

Только сейчас Хината заметила, что всё ещё сжимает меч. Не то чтобы она сильно волновалась - у неё уже было некоторое умение владения мечом. Она решила, что сейчас сможет тренироваться с ним.

- Да, - ответила она.

- Нехорошо это, оружие использовать, которым не пользовались раньше вы.

- Всё будет хорошо, - она ответила, только сейчас заметив беспокойство на всегда спокойном лице Шино.

- Хорошо. Идемте тренироваться.

- Да!

* * *

Куренай была немного удивлена, увидев меч. Тем не менее, она не протестовала, когда Хината принесла его на полигон.

- Ты уже тренировалась с ним? - спросила она.

- Да, - пробормотала Хината.

- Я не собираюсь ругать тебя, так что тебе не нужно беспокоиться, - ответила Куренай.

Хината улыбнулась.

- Я знаю, просто это в-весьма болезненная тема, - Она не любила, когда близким ей людям было больно, но теперь она могла это контролировать, возможно... Возможно, сейчас он был хорошим оружием для неё. Никто не мог сказать. Возможно, она сможет защитить тех, кого любит.

- Он... вы уже, похоже, сработались с ним.

- Д-да, - нервно ответила Хината. - Это п-потому что... Я хочу защищать других этим мечом. Я не хочу быть обузой для других... и я не буду. Я не буду больше.

Куренай улыбнулась. Этот ребенок не видит? Меч уже был частью неё. Больше не было необходимости использовать меч для защиты. Он был Хинатой, и Хината использовала его.

- Я понимаю.

* * *

Когда Хината несла меч в свою комнату, она заметила, что её отец был дома. На самом деле, казалось, он ждал её. Она задалась вопросом, должна ли она идти ему на встречу, но её мысли были прерваны, когда он заговорил.

- Хината, я хочу поговорить с тобой об... этом мече! Где ты взяла его?

Озадаченная Хината положила его на пол перед собой. Нет, она не помнила, где взяла его. В конце концов, она не брала его... он сам пришел к ней. Этот сон... кровь её двоюродного брата. Она не забыла. Она задрожала, вспомнив об этих событиях.

- Как ты можешь носить его? Разве не...? Было ли это...? Похоже, у нас больше, чем один вопрос для обсуждения, - наконец, ответил он.

Хината была удивлена, но она не сказала ни слова. Он никогда не интересовался ей раньше.

- Идем, моя старшая дочь.


	18. Chapter 18

Хината недовольно ворочалась в постели. Да, меч действительно повиновался ей и только ей, но она знала, что это не её сила. Некая странная сила в глубине неё вырывалась на поверхность каждый раз, когда меч касался её пальцев. Она была всего лишь марионеткой, она знала... и всё же...

И всё же, если она сможет защищать тех, кого любит, она согласна быть марионеткой.

Тем не менее, её интересовало, почему её отец так много расспрашивал. Было очевидным, что он не может прикоснуться к нему, не это ли было причиной? Разве не он самый сильный в клане?

Конечно, она не была так сильна, как он.

Она снова проследила пальцами форму катаны. Да, красивый полумесяц, её отец не раз спрашивал о... меч была здесь, когда она коснулась его, она знала.

Он видел его раньше, он скрывал это, но даже тогда... может, форма меча изменилась? Возможно, она меняется под пальцами владельца. Она вздохнула. Он был таким ценным? Она прижала его к себе.

Дверь открылась.

- Неджи-нии-сан, - поприветствовала она.

- Хината-сама. Вы ещё не спите?

- Я-я собираюсь.

Он кивнул. Кровать была не её, но она уже думала о ней, как о собственном владении. Хотя... разве Неджи не нужно хорошо спать? Он должен спать на кровати. В конце концов, убеждала Хината себя, она была его.

- Ты хочешь с-спать на кровати?

- Нет, в этом нет необходимости. Спокойной ночи, Хината-сама.

- Но... разве... на полу ведь неудобно спать?

- В любом случае, на миссиях мы спим так. Всё в порядке, Хината... если только ты не хочешь разделить постель?

Хината чувствовала, как зарделись её щеки.

- Я могу спать на полу, - мягкий голос сменился на ледяной шепот. Она нервничала. Почему он сказал это?

- Да, можете, - согласился он. - Но я не хочу этого. Я знаю, вам лучше спать на кровати. Спокойной ночи, Хината-сама.

- Х-хорошо, я согласна.

Повисла тишина. Она чувствовала, как бешено бьется её сердце, тишина мучила их обоих. И он снова сказал:

- В этом нет необходимости, Хината. Спокойной ночи. - Это вывело её.

- Это твоя кровать... - она наклонилась и мягко коснулась его плеча. - Неджи-нии-сан... идем спать.

- Хорошо, - проворчал он.

- Я должна спать завтра в своей постели... Извини... Я не должна больше тебя беспокоить.

- Всё в порядке, Хината-сама. Давайте спать.

Она кивнула у него за спиной. Темнота затягивала свои объятия, и она позволила ей поглотить себя. Тяга была слишком сильной, чтобы сопротивляться.

- Спокойной ночи, - прошептала она.

* * *

- Я вижу, он великолепно достиг всего.

- Да, Юзуки... ты правильно выбрала человека.

Неджи сердито стиснул зубы, но ничего не ответил. Это для Хинаты-сама, думал он. Хината... человек, которого он любит больше всего. Несмотря на то, что она из Главной Семьи, он будет любить её и только её.

- Он даже воспользовался моим советом, - беловолосая девушка рассмеялась. - Теперь я хочу, чтобы ты нашел кое-что для Мамы.

- Мамы? - одновременно переспросили Неджи и двойник Хиаши.

- Да, Маме нужны следующие вещи, прежде чем всё снова станет хорошо... прежде чем я, наконец, вернусь домой. Вот вещи, которые необходимы, Неджи-сан... и если ты получишь их, Мама будет очень счастлива... Мама... - меланхолично пробормотала Юзуки.

- Почему я должен помогать тебе?

- Для Мамы. Она тот человек, который родил Юзуки... он сделает это, - спокойно сказала она.

- Скажи мне, что тебе нужно, - ответил он, наконец. Он размышлял, было ли это разумным. Хотя, у него не было выбора.

* * *

Шино задумался, почему Киба так сильно краснеет. Это была только тренировка. Конечно... Конечно, этот идиот не думает о Хинате или Куренай-сенсей? Нет, второе было слишком, даже для Кибы. Хотя, ведь никто никогда не знал... возможно, так было лучше.

В конце концов, если бы ему не нравилась Куренай-сенсей, ему нравилась бы Хината и Хината подходит ему. Он вздохнул. А что Хината думает об этом?

- Вы можете идти, - объявила Куренай. К удивлению Шино, румянец сошел с лица Кибы, когда он встретился взглядом с Куренай-сенсей. Это не могла быть Куренай, заключил он. Тогда остается Хината.

Это не было удивительным. Хината была добра и прекрасна, поэтому всё любили её и внутреннюю, и внешнюю красоту.

Сейчас ангел подошел к нему. Да, тренировка закончена, и она, возможно, собирается домой. У него не было шансов против Наруто. Не имело значения то, что она сказала, что любит его больше всех.

- Шино-кун... - она постукивала указательными пальцами друг о друга. Это было словно ритуал, он наблюдал, как она смущенно отводит взгляд, собирая своё мужество, чтобы что-то сказать ему. Его сердце подпрыгнуло.

Ну, неужели она... чувствовала взаимность?

- Нэ? - спросил он, заставляя свой голос звучать спокойно.

- Как думаешь, кто нравится Кибе?

Он не смог остановить разочарование, отразившиеся на его лице. Не имело значения, что она отвела взгляд – она смотрела на удаляющегося Кибу. Возможно, она, в конце концов, любит его.

- Это ты, - он хотел ей сказать, но слова застряли в горле.

- Я не знаю, - жестко сказал он ей.

Она обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него. Увидев ревность в его глазах, она хотела сказать ему, что ей просто любопытно и она немного беспокоится о их друге, но она знала, что это даст ему ложную надежду. Она не могла  
винить его. Она сама жила ложными надеждами. Она хотела, чтобы её отец любил её, хотела, чтобы Ханаби всегда улыбалась ей и гордилась ею, хотела, чтобы Неджи никогда не оставлял её.

Все три желания были несбыточными мечтами, размышляла она. Её отец мог только ценить, но не мог любить. Ханаби никогда не улыбается ей, в то время, как отец относится к ним по-разному. И Неджи... они оба женятся, и им никогда не будет позволено увидеться вновь.

- Несбыточные мечты... - сказала она.

- О чем ты? - спросил он, заинтересовавшись изменениями её голоса.

- Ни о чем, - сказала она, улыбаясь, чтобы скрыть слезы. - Я волнуюсь о К-Кибе, - продолжила она. - Я думаю, он ведет себя так странно, потому что любит кого-то. Ты знаешь, кого? Это не создаст ложных надежд.

- Нет. Должно быть, это кто-то из команды нашей.

- Да, но Шино-кун... Киба никогда не смотрит на Куренай-сенсей и я уже... - сказала она, заставляя его задуматься над её словами. Она только вздохнула, надеясь, что он поймет.


	19. Chapter 19

Мама - та, кто родил меня.

Неджи удивлялся, почему эти слова звучат в его голове вновь и вновь. Юзуки действительно существует? Женщина, которая родила Юзуки... она тоже существует? Возможно, они обе были порождением сна...

Ночного кошмара, который он и Хината-сама могли разделить на двоих.

Об этом нужно позаботиться.

Не потому что он был её защитником, а потому что он хотел этого. Он хотел защищать её, даже ценной собственной жизни, он хотел, чтобы Хината-сама была в безопасности. Главная Семья могла разрушить всё, что он любил. Но он останется с Хинатой. Держа её в стороне, в безопасности. В конце концов, она была единственным, что он желал.

- Неджи, что случилось?

Он покачал головой. Он должен стать сильнее, чтобы позаботиться о Хинате и быть уверенным, что никто снова не причинит ей боль. Он не хотел, чтобы Хината столкнулась с этими двумя в одиночку. Неджи хотел защитить её любым способом.

- Я знаю! Неджи набирается Силы Юности, чтобы тренироваться упорнее!

Тентен снова обратила своё внимание на Неджи, когда услышала слова о Силе Юности от своего, одетого в зеленое, сокомандника. Тот, что был в белом, выглядел очень подавленным.

- Ли, тогда почему Неджи выглядет таким обеспокоенным? Это не Сила Юности. Ли, мы должны помочь ему, - пробормотала она.

- Конечно, должны!

Тентен вздохнула. Её товарищи были немного глупыми. Она знала это. Прежде она пыталась признаться им обоим, но ни один из них, на самом деле, не понял. Если бы они поняли, они бы выглядели взволнованными. Она не думала, что такое возможно. Поэтому она предпочитала думать, что они оба немного глупые. Она улыбнулась Ли. Он только хотел как лучше. И это не было неискренне.

Если бы это был кто-то другой, она бы так и подумала, но это был Ли. Он всегда говорил то, что имел в виду.

- Неджи...

- Помоги мне, - она услышала шепот своего сокомандника. - Я не могу победить их самостоятельно.

Его слова словно имели странную магию, Неджи смог сконцентрировать чакру, которой, казалось, уже не было. Она хотела сказать ему, чтобы он остановился, хотела сказать ему, что он слишком выматывает себя, но выражение его лица остановило её. Оно было... оно было, как у человека, который хочет кого-то защитить.

Она видела его так много раз. Всякий раз, когда она была ранена, у её товарищей было такое выражение лица. И Наруто. Это отражалось на его лице. Он хотел защитить обоих своих сокомандников. Он хотел вернуть Саске.

В таком состоянии, не имело значения почему, но никто не смог бы убедить Неджи остановится.

Солнце садилось. Тентен наблюдала за бликами цвета. Но её внимание вернулось к Неджи, когда она поняла, что он остановился.

- Куда ты собрался?

- Тренировка Хинаты-сама сейчас закончится.

С каких пор они так близки? Она та, кого Неджи хочет защитить? Несмотря на усталость, он двигался как обычно. Как если бы он тренировался в обычном режиме.

- Ты хочешь защитить её, - вырвалось у Тентен.

- Да.

* * *

- Хината-сама? Вы закончили?

К удивлению своих товарищей, она опустила меч.

Она тренировалась весь день. Пот катился по её лицу. Она не ела, утверждая, что не голодна. Они думали, что она измотает себя в течение тренировки. Поэтому они очень беспокоились, в частности Шино.

Одним легким движением он поднял меч и его госпожу.

Хината покраснела.

- Неджи-нии-сан.

Шино был в ярости. Он хотел убить Неджи за это, но он понимал, что Хината устала. Если Неджи понесет её, то она сможет некоторое время отдохнуть.

- Ты устал, - пробормотала она. - О-отпусти меня.

- Нет. Вы тоже устали.

- Да, но Неджи-нии-сану нужно отдыхать.

- Я защищаю вас.

Она хотела возразить ему, сказать, что в его логике ошибка. Разве он не ненавидит Главную Семью? Это не было его судьбой. Если она станет главой клана, она запретит ставить эту метку. Но она, тем не менее, позволила нести тебя. Это было эгоистично с её стороны, он ведь тоже только закончил тренировку. Он, вероятно, устал.

Она поцеловала его в лоб.

Её двоюродный брат покраснел.

- Э-это моё с-спасибо, - она запиналась.

Он улыбнулся. Почему он чувствовал себя так рядом с ней? Не за что меня благодарить, сказал он ей. Хотя, если вы снова захотите меня поблагодарить делайте всегда так.

Хината снова покраснела.

* * *

Хиаши ничего не сказал, когда Неджи бережно поставил Хинату на пол в поместье Хьюга. Он выглядел слегка удивленным, когда понял, что его дочь спит, но даже тогда промолчал.

- Я полагаю, у неё есть улучшения, - наконец произнес он.

Неджи кивнул, не желая ничего говорить. Он не хотел нарушать волшебный сон Хинаты.

Молча, он отнес меч в её комнату, у двери остановился и вернулся назад, чтобы оставить кунаи и вернулся снова в свою комнату. Он вернулся к Хинате, стараясь как можно меньше шуметь.

Он был удивлен, Хината проснулась сразу же, как он вернулся.

- Вам нужно больше отдыхать, - сказал он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал нейтрально. Она только устало кивнула.

Они сели ужинать.

* * *

Шино задумался о том, какие отношения между Хинатой и Неджи. Они были просто родственниками или чем-то больше? Или Неджи, наконец, отбросил свою роль её защитника? Как он унес её... Шино не мог думать, а что если Неджи любил Хинату подобным образом... только немного.

Он вздохнул. Нет, у него, вероятно, снова паранойя.

Если Хината будет с ним, он никогда не совершит ошибки Наруто. Бросить ангела простому смертному было глупо. Наруто пожалел о своём выборе в тот же миг.

Он улыбался, думая о Хинате. Такая добрая, заботливая девушка. Он не удивится, если Киба влюблен в неё.

- Да, но Шино-кун... Киба никогда не смотрит на Куренай-сенсей и я уже...

Шино задумался, что Хината имела в виду?


	20. Chapter 20

Одна за другой оживали лампы в пустой комнате.

- Неджи... - детский когда-то голос становился взрослым и зрелым. Неджи обернулся и увидел, удобно устроившуюся на диване, Юзуки с улыбкой на лице. Её глаза были абсолютно пусты. Он не мог ничего сказать о её эмоциях по этим глазам. Неджи подумал о своей любви, девушке похожей на Юзуки.

- Твоя мама... кто она?

Юзуки наклонила голову, словно не понимая.

- Неджи не знает? Хината. Он, может, растил и защищал меня, но она родила меня.

Неджи смотрел на неё, широко раскрыв глаза.

- Хината-сама твоя мама?

- Да. Я родилась в сердце Хинаты.

Всё, что имело хоть немного смысла, теперь имело его еще меньше, размышлял Неджи. Как Юзуки могла родиться в сердце? Что это значит? Юзуки настоящая? Эти вопросы снова заняли его разум.

- Где мы?

- Мы в маме... Я не знаю, - девушка вздрогнула. - Плохой человек давно запер меня здесь, когда я пыталась появиться... и я... И я делилась своей силой с Мамой, когда она нуждалась в ней.

- Меч принадлежит тебе?

Юзуки кивнула.

- Я не хотела сделать больно Неджи. Я видела Мамины воспоминания. Я думала, что Неджи тоже плохой человек.

- Зачем ты ранила Хинату-сама?

- Юзуки нужно было проснуться. Мама умирала.

Неджи решил больше не расспрашивать. Действительно, в тот раз, когда он нашел её, она была отравленна ядом, но сейчас он чудеснейшим образом исчез. Возможно, Юзуки появилась поэтому.

- Если Неджи найдет то, что нужно Маме, Неджи освободится и Юзуки сможет пойти домой.

- Домой?

- Домой. В сердце Мамы.

- Я попытаюсь, но я не знаю, кто запечатал тебя здесь, поэтому я не смогу снять печать.

Воспоминания накрыли его, и он узнал, как девушку заключили здесь. Она была частью Хинаты. Она родилась, когда Хината чувствовала одиночество, отчаянье и Бессилие. Она родилась очень давно для того, чтобы забрать часть боли Хинаты. Тогда Хиаши запечатал её, убежденный, что она может навредить наследнице. Юзуки хотела вернуться в сердце Хинаты, ничего больше.

Это объясняло, почему Хината во снах всегда просила Юзуки вернуться домой.

Хината видела сны о том времени, когда у неё еще были воспоминания. Утерянные воспоминания, живущие в Юзуки.

Неджи не сомневался, что он должен вернуть Юзуки в сердце Хинаты. Только тогда Хината будет счастлива. Только тогда Хината сможет контролировать свою силу. Она была слаба только из-за потерянных воспоминаний и части своей силы.

Он удивит Хинату-сама.

Возможно, тогда она будет улыбаться.

* * *

Неджи слегка отодвинулся, проснувшись. Тепло рядом с ним было очень приятным, и он постарался быть очень осторожным, чтобы не разбудить её, когда снова лег рядом с ней. Красивее всего Хината была, когда спала, и он повернулся, чтобы видеть её лицо.

Солнечные лучи проникали через окно и сияли на её лице. Она выглядела как богиня в солнечном ореоле.

Он предан ей.

Да, это была сила Хинаты.

Он улыбнулся.

Хината была бы счастлива.

* * *

Наруто думал о Сакуре постоянно. Он не понимал, зачем он причиняет боль Хинате, даже зная, что она его любит. Он заботился о Хинате, но не любил.

- Наруто? О чем ты думаешь?

- Сакура, ты пойдешь на свидание со мной?

Сакура с яростью посмотрела на него.

- Разве ты не встречаешься с Хинатой? Какие могут быть вопросы!

- Мы расстались... - продолжил он, когда его сокомандница пошла прочь. Он побежал за ней, повторяя сказанное.

- О... не слишком быстро?

- Она порвала со мной, потому что знала, что я люблю тебя, а не её. Поэтому я подумал... Кроме того, она совсем не беспокоится об этом!

Сакура вздохнула.

- Ты уверен? Ты нравился ей еще со времен, когда был генином. Она не могла быть абсолютно нерасстроенной.

Наруто указал на Хинату стоящую у Сакуры за спиной. На её лице была самая яркая улыбка, которую видели эти двое, она приветствовала их. До этого Сакура выглядела встревоженной.

- Только один раз. Ты не пожалеешь!

- Я... Хорошо, - сказала она, глядя в сторону.

- Отлично! Я буду ждать тебя в восемь! - с этими словами он бросился в раменую за едой.

Сакура вздохнула. Наруто никогда не изменится.

Возможно, это было к лучшему. В конце концов, им всем нужно было что-то постоянное в жизни.

* * *

Неджи снова посмотрел на свою двоюродную сестру. Он не хотел, но словно странная сила притягивала его взгляд.

Улыбка Хинаты поднимала его к небесам и снова спускала вниз. Он знал, как много боли причинил ей. Она простила, но Неджи никогда не позволит себе забыть о последствиях своих действий.

Силу Хинаты видели её сокомандники и она сама. Он знал, что она была бы счастлива, даже если бы сила не принадлежала ей по-настоящему. Он должен помочь ей, не имело значения то, как сильно он презирал Юзуки за причиненную Хинате боль, он сделал тоже самое. Кроме того, у Юзуки была на это уважительная причина, в то время как он действовал только из-за своих эгоистичных соображений. Он сделает это.

Он сделает всё для Хинаты.

Он не знал, когда перестал думать о ней, как о Хинате-сама, но это становилось всё трудней и трудней, напоминать себе добавлять суффикс к её имени. Хината была человеком, которого он должен был защищать.

Когда солнце село он был готов забрать её.

Ему нужно было выполнить все обряды, и он сделает это. Прежде чем Хиаши понял, что он делает, Неджи срезал прядь волос у лидера Главной Семьи. Это был один из необходимых компонентов.

Он был единственным, кто может это сделать.


	21. Chapter 21

— Вы поняли, Хината-сама.

Хината кивнула. Юзуки была её дочерью. Она предполагала, что знала это всегда. Если её воспоминания были подавлены, они должны вернуться, когда Юзуки вернется в её сердце. Странное чувство страха переполняло её.

— Что будет с Юзуки?

— Ничего. Юзуки вернется в ваше сердце, — мягко ответил он, обнимая её.

Она кивнула. Он уже заверил её, что не будет никакого вреда. Она знала, что он имел в виду. Что-то беспокоило её, она не понимала что. Страх сжимал её сердце, но она смело улыбнулась и спросила, когда он выполнит дзюцу для освобождения печати.

— Прямо сейчас.

— Нии-сан... если я потеряю контроль снова... пожалуйста, убей меня.

Его глаза расширились от шока. Он не понимал, почему она сказала это, и это отражалось на его лице, но покачал головой.

— Вы слишком дороги мне, Хината-сама. Я предпочту умереть сам.

— Нии-сан... Э-это не шутка. Обещай мне.

Он отвернулся и пообещал ей сделать всё, что она просила, хотя не хотел никогда причинять ей боль снова.

— Я обещаю вам, Хината-сама. Теперь сядьте, мы начнем.

Она выполнила его просьбу. Она не могла избавиться от страшного видения, в котором убивает его. Он не делает ни одного движения в защиту, даже когда она наносит последний удар. Он всё еще улыбается.

— Хината-сама?

Она избавилась от раздумий. Нет, она не позволит этому случиться.

— Я не хочу...

— Не беспокойтесь, Хината-сама. Ничего не случится ни с Вами, ни с Юзуки, — тихо сказал он ей.

— В как насчет тебя?

Он улыбнулся.

— Я защищу себя. Я же обещал вам? — спросил он. Его улыбка была слабой, словно могла исчезнуть в любой момент. Она спокойно кивнула, глядя на своего двоюродного брата.

Она нуждалась в нём.

— Е-если ты умрешь, и я не увижу тебя... тогда... я тоже умру. Ты должен защищать себя, — сказала она, опустив глаза.

Румянец выступил на его щеках, когда он начал складывать печати.

* * *

Хината позволила усыпить себя. Внезапно она проснулась перед Юзуки. Она ярко улыбнулась. Словно всегда ждала этот день. Она наклонилась и положила руку на барьер, разделяющий их.

— Я люблю его, — тихо сказала она. Она не хотела произносить его имя — разве было не достаточно ясно?

— Я знаю.

— Тебя я тоже люблю, — продолжила она.

— Я знаю, Мама, — ответила другая девушка.

Ярко мерцал барьер.

— Пора идти домой, Юзуки. Иди домой, ко мне.

— Ты обещаешь?

— Да. Я никогда не забуду тебя. Иди домой.

Юзуки улыбнулась. И барьер исчез. Юзуки вновь вошла в её сердце. На этот раз Хината знала, что Юзуки вернется. Возможно, она станет их дочерью, счастливо размышляла она.

* * *

Внезапно яркий свет вторгся в её сознание.

— Хината-сама?

Когда она открыла глаза, она увидела, что Неджи снова был весь в ранах и порезах. По крайней мере, это не было и в половину плохо, как в первый раз... Неджи забрал меч из её рук, кровь стекала по его рукам. Он выглядел очень уставшим.

К её удивлению, страх прошел.

Она держала его за руку, когда они возвращались. Его лицо оставалось красным.

— Я... Вы любите меня, Хината-сама?

Она кивнула, смеясь.

Возможно, их путь будет трудным, нет, она знала, что он будет сложным, но это имело значения, потому что она знала, что он будет рядом. Она повернулась к нему и снова улыбнулась.

Шино должен быть выше этого. Разве он не видит, как сильно Киба любит его?

С неба упала звезда.

Было ли уже поздно?

— Загадайте желание, — сказал он ей.

Она в страхе посмотрела на небо, звезды лучше всего отражали то, что их ждет. Она покачала головой и наклонилась к нему.

— Лучше ты. Несправедливо просился звезды о чём-либо еще, когда у меня уже есть так много, — заметила она. Её глаза сияли, и она была столь же красива, как и звезды.

Он улыбнулся.

— Вы больше не заикаетесь, — отметил он.

Она покраснела.

— Э-это... 

— Будьте уверенее, Хината-сама... и... Я больше ничего не хочу. Здесь и сейчас рядом со мной есть всё, что я хочу. 

— Всё? — переспросила она. 

— Всё, — согласился он. 

— Но здесь нет ничего.

— Вы, — сказал он, прежде чем коснуться её губ.

Проклятая печать, кажется, не имела значения для него, когда блаженство охватило его.

Она была так красива... и будет всегда.

Так или иначе, он знал, что будет счастлив всегда.


End file.
